Life Unexpected
by DevilsWriter
Summary: Bella is educated editor, dreaming of becoming a writer but finding the dream hard to come true. Pushing it aside, she starts working for E. Cullen, founder and boss of the hottest magazine, Bachelor, in Seattle. Will she manage the job or hit the wall?
1. Chapter 1: New job

_**Week 31, August**_

I groaned as I reached over to my alarm clock to stop it. It was Monday morning in just four short hours I had an interview with one of the hottest magazines in Seattle, _Bachelor_. I had heard rumors that the boss, Edward A. Cullen, also the founder of the magazine, was a real ball buster.

With a small hope in my heart that the sun would be shining outside my bedroom window, I groaned when I saw the rain pouring down. It was just my luck, ok?

The feeling that everything was going to go wrong today stayed with me as I dragged myself to my bathroom and the feeling was only strengthen when I managed to cut myself as I shaved my legs.

Thank God I had shaved my girl parts two days before. It would have ended in a blood bath if I had saved it to this morning.

_**3 hours and 55 minutes later.**_

I was just inside the door as a tall woman with strawberry blond hair called my name.

"Isabella Swan?"

"That's me," I answered out of breath. She eyed me up and down before she led me into a very beautiful office with a whole wall of glass, looking over Seattle.

"Mr. Cullen will be here soon." Good, I had time to make myself look a little better.

I knew things were going to go wrong today. After cutting myself as I shaved, I managed to break my coffee cup and as I drove to the interview, my fucking car broke down and I had to walk.

Looking down at myself, I was glad that my trench coat was long enough to cover my skirt. Sighing in relief, I shrugged out of my coat, hanging it on the back of the chair.

I was trying to make my rain wet hair look better when a tall bronze haired man entered the room, eyeing me up and down swiftly before he sat down across from me, laying a file down on the table between us.

"Isabella Swan," he said, opening the file, taking out a few papers before he closed it and looked up at me.

Holding back a gasp, I took in his beauty, his intense green eyes, square yaw and perfectly shaped face. I knew the rumors about him being fucking gorgeous but I never thought that he would be this fucking amazing.

"Your resume is perfect but we have a few other candidates. I want you tell me a little about yourself," what? "I know I have everything I need to know but I want you to tell me."

"Uhm, I was born in Forks, my dad being the Chief of Police in the little town. My parents divorced when I was four and I moved to Phoenix with my mom and lived there till I finished Junior High. At the age of seventeen, I moved back with my dad when my mom died in a car crash. High School was finished and I moved to California, starting at Berkeley. I'm educated editor and I've always wanted to become an author but it's hard and decided to push that idea away and take a chance on something more useful that sitting behind a computer all day, writing for no one else than myself. I'm 24 years old and working for one of the hottest magazines in Seattle would be an honor" An awkward silence grew and I started fiddling with the sleeve of my blouse.

"We'll be in touch when we've decided," was all he said and left.

Wow, that didn't take more than ten minutes and I was pretty sure that that was something wrong.

_**Week 34, still August**_

I almost tripped as I ran through the house, searching for the phone that was ringing.

Breathless, I found and answered.

"Hello?" my voice was hoarse and I hoped it was my dad or Jessica, one of my on and off friends.

"Isabella Swan?" Ok, it wasn't someone I knew or they would have used the name I preferred, _Bella_, not my whole name.

"This is she."

"I'm Tanya Denali, calling from _Bachelor_ for Edward Cullen," I was sure my heart just stopped. "From those who wanted the job, Mr. Cullen found your resume and attitude the best. He wants you to start working as his PA August the 30th, next Monday at nine. An advice, be here at least thirty minutes early."

I thanked and sat down on the nearest chair, going over the conversation I just had.

I got the job. I got the fuckings job! I screamed of joy and jumped up, glad that I had my own house and no need to think of neighbors. Oh the joy.

_**Week 35, August 30**__**th**_

As Tanya had advised, I met up at the office thirty minutes before I actually needed. And it was a good idea because Mr. Cullen arrived not even ten minutes later than me. He didn't say anything, just nodded slightly and went into his office.

No one said anything or told me what to do, just walked past me. For a minute, I thought this whole thing was a joke, until a sweet girl named Angela came up to me and told me that Mr. Cullen was ready to see me. She led me to the door and knocked twice.

**Mr. Cullen POV **

There were two quick rasp on my door and I knew it was Angela with the new girl, Isabella.

"Come in." two quick words, no more needed than that.

Isabella was pushed inside my office, stumbling slightly on her high heels. She was dressed just like the other girls here at the office, not that it was many girls here, but she pulled it in a whole other direction. She looked sexy with the pencil skirt, a simple light grey blouse and black pumps she could barely walk in.

"Take a seat, Isabella." I gestured to the chair in front of my desk.

She murmured something I didn't quiet catch as she sat down, crossing her legs in a very sexy way. Hmm wonder how they would feel wrapped around my torso.

_Stop thinking about your new PA like that!_

"What?" I asked, wondering what she would be murmuring about, and of course, out of curiosity.

"You can call me Bella," she smiled.

"I'm sorry but I don't like the use of nicknames around the office, what people call outside this building doesn't face me but I prefer that you use your actually name."

**Bella POV**

He didn't allow the use of nicknames? Seriously?

"I understand; no nicknames used at the office," I lied smoothly, giving him a small smile. _Fucker!_

"A few other rules I hope you'll be able to follow is no flirting. If you hit off with someone, keep it private; we don't need to see what happens after the dark. The same goes for family. Don't let problems with your family go out on the work here."

"I understand and will do my best to keep family and friends separated from work."

"To do your best is not enough Isabella. You have to give at least 110 % at all time or you won't make it here, as my PA."

He continued talking about rules before he handed me over to Angela again.

I liked Angela; she was just two years older than me, 26, married for three years to her husband Ben. So far they didn't have kids but she wanted them badly.

After getting to know each other a little, she showed me around, where the break room war, where the copy room, where people I needed to know had their offices and so on. Last, she went through all I needed to know about Edward, uhm, Mr. Cullen.

Angela said it was like he had some kind of a radar that told him when people was going to be late so he could meet up before them and catch them, sometimes yell at them. She said I would be crazy if I didn't make a routine of meeting up at least thirty minutes before.

Every morning at nine thirty, he wanted a black coffee to stand on his desk, not a minute to late. Every day at noon, he wanted another black coffee and every day at four, he wanted water or anything without caffeine.

I was to do anything he told me from 24/7. Yes, I had the right to a private life, a life outside _Bachelor_, but I had to talk to Edward and together we had to set up a plan on when he could call me and which number he would be able to call if there were something important.

Of course, without a boyfriend, a dad who lived three hours away and not so many friends, I didn't have much of a life but he didn't need to know that, did he?

The week went by, Angela helping me through most of what Edward, uhm, Mr. Cullen (I needed to learn to call him Mr. Cullen, not Edward) told me to do for him.

He had a quick talk with after my first day and promised me that he would take it easy the first week or so and gradually pull me into the hectic life as Edward Cullen's PA.

This was going to be an interesting job, I felt it.

**AN: I know this have been done before, Edward being Bella's boss and all the complicated love, hurt and so on, all ending up with them getting married and having kids. I will try to follow another path than everyone else.**

**Also, I want to thank everyone who might review this one and everyone who's reviewed '**_**Ops**_**' and '**_**Buying Love**_**'.**

**Can I get five reviews?**

_**Devilswriter**_

**PS: Of course I don't own anything, except for the story line. And even though I don't own Twilight, please don't copy any of my stories and use them as your own. I will find out. Just a warning.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bastard

_**Week 36, September, Monday 6**__**th**_

In just a week, I knew what it would mean to be stressed.

Mr. Cullen had managed to keep his promise about taking it easy and gradually giving me more to do. I thought it meant he would take it slow but I was wrong.

From what Angela told me, the small mountain of work I had was nothing compared to what I would get but it was still pretty much. She offered to help me but I knew she was more than busy herself, working as much as possible so she and Ben could have a long Christmas vacation, the first long one since their honeymoon.

I was making a list over everything Edward needed to have done by the end of the day, where I need to go first and so on when the Devil himself appeared.

"Isabella, I need you to go to the drycleaner down town too, to get my sisters clothes," he handed me the receipt and rushed into his office again, not locking the door though.

I looked back down on my list and wrote it down, right after I had picked up Mr. Cullen's new suit at the tailor, a figure sewn Armani suit, flown in from New York just for him.

"Isabella, my sister's clothes needs to be picked up by three and back here by three thirty," Mr. Cullen called from his desk, never looking up to look at me.

_Fuck!_ I wouldn't be able to get everything done by the time my day was over.

Grabbing my purse and jacket, stuffing the list in my pocket, I almost ran to the elevator, barely catching one that was headed.

First I went to Mr. Cullen's favorite bakery and made sure that the huge cake that was ordered, along with many, many small ones, were getting along and that it would be finished by Friday, ready to be picked up Saturday for the party _Bachelor_ was holding.

It was only a party for those who worked for the magazine, there for, as Mr. Cullen's PA, I was only needed for making sure everything ran smoothly. Alice Whitlock was Mr. Cullen's sister, a very pixie like woman with short black hair.

I had only seen her once, briefly, as she had a small meeting with Mr. Cullen regarding the party. She was a designer and awesome to make parties (Angela's word, not mine).

…

I dumped down in my chair, breathing out and just waiting for his voice to call me. I knew I was late with his sister's clothes and I knew he was going to be mad but he didn't know how hard it is to get from one side of Seattle to another in fifteen minutes. It's impossible and therefore I ended up running fifteen minutes late.

Fifteen minutes turned to twenty, then twenty five, then thirty and it just grew until I was running an hour late.

"Isabella!" ah, there it was, the voice of my now very angry boss.

I pushed myself out of my chair and hurried to his door.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?" I tried to coat my voice with honey, trying to please him even though I just failed big time.

"Bring your calendar," he all but barked and grabbed my whole purse instead of wasting time, his time, by looking for it by my desk.

It wasn't that hard to find after all though, and I pulled it out, finding a fresh site and the list he had given me earlier.

"Tell me Isabella, do you want this job?" he looked straight at me, his hands folded in front of him on his desk.

"Yes," I answered immediately, puzzled by his question.

"Do you think that you can do this job?"

"Yes." Again puzzled.

"So tell me, Isabella, why the hell you are an hour late with my sister's clothes?" he all but yelled.

_Note to myself: always close his door if he wants to talk to you._

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but…"

"I don't want to hear any stupid apologies," he barked. "I will give you another chance since you've only worked here for a week."

"Thank you, it won't happen again, I promise." I felt pathetic begging and promising stupid things but I needed the job, at least if I wanted to get some more furniture's into my house. If I wanted to keep the house, period.

"Good because next time I won't be this nice. Now, is there anything on the list you haven't done?" I scanned the list quickly before telling him no.

We went through the list for the next three days, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, before he told me that I could leave.

…

Parking my car, a red Volkswagen Golf Mk4 2005 model, outside my house, I felt peace wash over me, knowing that inside there was a tube that would gladly let me bath in it, a bed with soft covers and pillows that would make sure I slept through the whole night.

And of course, there were Mr. Nubby, the perfect stress reliever in the world. A purple friend that could make me forget about anything in second, even make me forget how to breath.

I did just that, taking a long hot bath with a glass of wine, pampering myself a little before I lay down naked on my beautiful bed in my beautiful room, just taking it in before I reached over to my nightstand, pulling out Mr. Nubby from the drawer.

I inheritated the house after my grandmother just a year ago and even though she was almost eighty, she was young, healthy (at least as healthy she wanted to be) and modern. There were no dark colors or horrifying wallpapers from the 60's. No, everything was pure and light, white walls in every room, a blank canvas for me to put some color on.

And it was just what I did, painted something in every room to give the blank canvas some color. Tough the only room that I actually had enough money to finish was my bedroom. I thought at the time that it was a good idea, that I would sleep well and maybe even have a few lovers or one night stands. The walls were a soft and warm brown color, the trimming white. My bed was dark hard wood, as for the floor and blue was going again and again in the room.

_Earth and water together._

"GOD!" I screamed as Mr. Nubby once again made me forget about the world outside my house four walls.

How I dreamt that it would be a real man that made me forget how to breath, made me forget my own name, not a machine that ate batteries like a single girl eats candy.

A man had still to sleep in my bed, at least be in it. Sleep wasn't that important. A dry spell was the reason, if you could call it a dry spell after almost two years.

Just as I came down from my amazing high and was about to crawl under the covers to sleep, my cell rang.

Groaning, I reached for it, Mr. Cullen flashing over the screen. Damn it, that meant I couldn't just ignore it, I had to take it or I would lose my job.

"Hello?"

"Isabella, I need you to go to the office and get me the next issue of _Bachelor_, the Book." He demanded. _What? Not a simple 'Hi'? No 'Isabella, do you have time…?'?._

"Ok Mr. Cullen," I replied, finding my yoga pants and a hoodie. It was still too warm to wear a sweater, at least if you had something under, but it was slowly getting colder and colder.

The drive back to the office took twenty minutes without any traffic and was surely pissed as I took the elevator up to our floor, the fifth.

Mr. Cullen didn't live far from the office, maybe twenty minutes in walking distance but he couldn't get it himself, no, he had to send his PA because she lives twenty minutes from the office in driving distance, if it's no traffic of course.

The Book was easy to found and as soon I was in my car again, I hit the gas. I wanted home, I wanted to sleep and was in need of Mr. Nubby again, all thanks to Mr. Cullen. _Ok, maybe that would I could actually thank him for. I usually never used Mr. Nubby twice in one day._

Mr. Cullen lived in a huge apartment and from what I'd heard, it was two floors. Who has an apartment with two floors? Oh yeah, those with a shit load of money and enjoys rubbing it in the face of those who doesn't have so much money.

The bouncer let me in without hesitation as soon I informed him that I was Mr. Cullen's PA. It seemed that it wasn't enough scaring his employers on a daily basis, no he had to scar the guy who made sure no one that didn't belong in the building stayed out.

The Book was delivered swiftly and hurried back home, had what I looked at as a mind blowing orgasm before I went to bed, not even bothering to look over the list for Tuesday. It could wait, even though I knew I was going to regret it when I entered the office the next day.

**AN: I know it's a little short but I just needed to let you all see how much Bella hates Mr. Cullen (Edward). In the next chapter I will have some from his POV too.**

**And if I get more than five reviews in twenty four hours, I will make sure the next chapter is out in the next 72 hours.**

_**Devilswriter**_


	3. Chapter 3: The elevators

_**Week 36, September, Friday 10**__**th**_

"Isabella, come with me," Mr. Cullen was suddenly in front of my desk, scaring the shit out of me.

"Where?"

"We're going to the bakery; I want to see the cake for tomorrow." I had to run after him as his long legs carried him to the elevator.

To me, the cake was perfect and I wouldn't want to ruin it by eating it. It was an artwork. It was round, starting with one big round cake, followed by three that got a little smaller for each cake. It was covered in chocolate fondant with white flowers made out of white fondant and inside it was filled with strawberry cream.

My mouth watered just by the thought of it and I was sure that I opened my mouth to speak, I would drool like a fool.

"Less flowers," was all Mr. Cullen said and then he just walked out. I apologized to the baker, who looked like he was going to cry, and ran after him again.

"Where to now?" I asked as I scanned my list over things he wanted me to do today, not that it was much, just a few things but they were all in different ends of the town, which meant I would have to spend another day driving around to please an arrogant jerk.

"Now we're picking up my suit for tomorrow.

_What? Was he going to come with me as I did all his dirty work?_

**Mr. Cullen POV**

I had to try to hide a smirk as her mouth fell open. So he didn't expect me to actually follow her through the day?

Pretending to be arrogant jerk I usually played, I left her standing there with her beautiful moth open. _Hmm, wouldn't mind that wrapped around my cock._

_What? Where did that come from? She's my PA for fucking God's sake._

Usually it was fuckings boring to come with my PA when she would do my errands but with Isabella, it was actually fun. She was a klutz and I experienced that she needed help a lot more than I would have thought. She could have blamed her shoes but there were no problem son that front. She just had the skills to trip on perfectly smooth places.

The day rushed by and I couldn't even count how many times I had imagine Isabella naked, wrapped around my body, her mouth wrapped around my cock, her body under mine as I trust hard and fast into her hot and wet pussy.

_NO! Get your mind out of the gutter._

We were back at the office, late, and the office was empty, everyone leaving as soon the clock hit four since I wasn't there to keep an eye on them.

As we reached out floor, Bella more or less ran to her desk, gathering her things that were strewn around on top of it. _Hmm, fuck her on her desk or mine? Or maybe my chair._

She was waiting for the elevator as I exited my voice. She was shifting from one foot to the other impatiently.

"Isn't the elevator fast enough?" I had to ask, holding back a chuckle when she jumped slightly by my voice, stumbling somehow closer to me.

"I just want to go home," she murmured, taking a step away from me. _Hmm, interesting._

"Sick of me already?" I asked, trying to hold my voice serious and slightly stern.

Her head whipped around, her eyes widen slightly.

"What? No, no, it's not that; I'm just tired and can't wait to get a weekend for myself again, to catch up some reading and do a little around the house."

"I'm sorry to bring you down," I said as the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside. "You won't be able to catch up on anything this weekend; I need you at the party."

"What?" she almost shouted. "I was told that I was only going to help you and your sister to put this party together, nothing about actually attending."

"That's because Angela can't help Alice tomorrow; family problems."

"Couldn't you at least have told me a little earlier? Where do I get a dress now?"

"I don't care how you get a dress, just remember it have to be a cocktail dress, therefore short." _Hmm, her nice long legs visible for me through the whole night._

She huffed and leaned against the wall just as the elevator came to an abrupt stop, making Isabella lose her balance and fell straight on her ass. I would have laughed if Isabella hadn't made a small noise of pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as I helped her up.

"Yeah, I think so," murmured, straightening her skirt

"Sure? You landed pretty hard."

"What happened?" she looked at me and then elevator door, then back at me.

"We stopped. I think there's something wrong," I muttered, stepping away from her as a mans voice spoke through the speaker.

"Are you ok?" Siemens, thank God he hadn't left.

"Siemens, it's me, Edward. Ms. Swan and I is stuck. Do you know what's wrong?" I spoke into the speaker.

"No Sir, I have no idea what's wrong but someone is coming to get you out as fast a possible."

"Ok, thank you Siemens." I let go of the button and turned back to Isabella.

She was leaning against the wall, her head tilted back, exposing her beautiful and long neck. But I forgot all about her neck when I heard her labored breathing, noticing how she had her arms wrapped around herself, like she was trying to hold herself together.

"Isabella?" I stepped over to her, leaning over her small frame.

"Isabella?" I tried again when she didn't answer. Her body was shaking, her mouth twitching.

"Isabella," I said again, my voice much sterner and took hold of her shoulders, shaking slightly till she opened her eyes.

They were wide and she couldn't focus on one place; they darted to the sides, up and down.

"Isabella, are you claustrophobic?" she nodded and her breath became more erratic as she slide down to the floor.

_Shit! I didn't know how to handle someone who was claustrophobic and had an attack, if you could call it that._

"Do you have anything? Medication or something?" she shook her head and I let out a frustrating sigh, grabbing her purse and my computer bag: maybe one of us had a bag.

Her breath came faster and harder and from the way she clenched her fists, rubbing them hard against her chest, it hurt.

"Bingo," I muttered when I gripped a paper bag in her purse.

I emptied it and held it against her mouth, coaxing her into taking long breaths.

It worked and she relaxed more and more as her breathing got under control.

"Are you ok?" I asked when she took the bag away from her mouth, letting herself fall to the side till she was lying on the floor.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice raspy.

The hours dragged on and Bella had two more "attacks". At one point, she pulled out a small mirror, a bottle of some kind and a small white case. I had no idea what she was doing until it seemed that she was going to stick her finger in her eyes. That's when I got it, she was wearing contacts.

I thought she was sexy without glasses but my fantasy about a sexy librarian flashed in front of my eyes and I imagined Bella pushed up against a bookshelf as I fucked her hard, her leaning over a desk full of books as I took her from behind.

"Mr. Cullen?" Siemens voice sounded through the speakers and jumped up.

"Yes Siemens."

"Someone is here to help you out," I sighed in relief and quickly thanked him.

When I turned back to Isabella, I was expecting her to be smiling but she was crying. I almost panicked because a crying woman had never been something I could handle. They were scary when they cried and I only liked sexy and willing girls, well, they had to be sexy.

"Isabella, why are you crying?" I asked as I got down on her level.

"I just can't wait to get out of here. The walls are closing in on me again," she wrapped her arms around her and took deep breaths.

I was about to say something when banging echoed through the elevator, and then the doors started to open.

"Isabella, we're out of here soon," I said, gathering my things, just as Isabella.

A man tried pocked his head through the door but you could barely see his forehead: the elevator was sucked between floors.

I thought it was a good idea to let Isabella out first as she was having problems being inside the room for any longer but thought it was better to let myself down first so I could catch her; no chance in hell that I was letting someone else looking up her skirt.

_Man, this girl had me good without knowing it. Her body was perfect, perfect to lay underneath me and no one else._


	4. Chapter 4: In the shadows

_**Week 36, September 11**__**th**___

Never had i been so happy for entering my own house. The space and the silence were like a huge welcome hug from someone you love.

I was still a little shaky after the elevator accident, if you could call it that. And how Mr. Cullen had insisted on driving me home made me feel something, something I had never felt before.

Well, it didn't matter; now I just wanted sleep.

**Mr. Cullen POV**

The moment Isabella started the stairs on her porch, I regretted not walking her to the door; she stumbles several times and there are just seven steps. But I couldn't laugh because I knew it wasn't because she was clumsy; she was tired as hell, as was I.

I fished my cell out of my pocket as soon I was out of her driveway.

I knew Alice would kill me, even through the phone but I needed her help and she was the only one who could actually manage it without any problem. Though it was three in the morning, she had just got little Shawn.

Yep, she was going kill me.

"What?"

"Alice, I need some help," I tried to coat my voice with honey but she knew better. Alice always knew better when it came to me.

"Edward, it's three in the morning, I've only got a few hours of sleep and Shawn is waking up again soon."

"I'm sorry Alice but I just need your help," I begged.

"Ok, what is it you need my help for?"

"I want you to go Isabella, my PA's house before the party and help her to get ready. She's had a pretty rough night and I bet she wants to sleep in." I knew I wanted to.

"Ok but how do you know she wants my help?"

"I don't but it can't hurt, right?"

"Ok but what are you going to make up for waking me up in the middle of the night?" I sighed; of course I had to do something back.

"I'll watch Shawn for you and drop him of at mom and dad's house," might as well get something out of it, like some "bonding" time with my nephew.

"Ok, see you nine am sharp." And then she hung up on me.

**Bella POV**

The sun was hitting me straight in the face. _Hmm, what a nice way to wake up._

It was weeks since I had felt so rested as I did now, ready to use the day on myself. Though, somewhere I my mind, a huge sign was flashing, telling me something but I just couldn't remember what it was.

I showered, changed into my yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt. Somehow, even after sleeping till I woke up by myself and taking a long relaxing shower, I just couldn't push last night out of my head. Not just the fact that we were stuck inside a small room for God knows how many hours but how Mr. Cullen helped me and had patience with me as I almost fainted several times.

Barely finished with me breakfast, the doorbell rang.

For me, it was still early but as I glanced at the clock hanging on my kitchen wall: eleven fifty-five. Ok, maybe it was more or less far from early but, hey I went to bed three in the morning.

A very pixie like woman was standing on my porch, a huge smile stretched over her face.

"Hi, I'm Alice, Edward's sister," she stuck her hand out and I hesitated a little before grasping it lightly.

"Hi, Bella."

"My brother told me to come and help you out today?" _Help me out?_

"With what?"

"Help you get ready for the party my brother is holding for the magazine of course."

_Crap! I had to be at the party. Well, guess my day off wasn't that off after all._

"The party, yeah."

I spent the whole day with Alice, letting her pamper me for hours. Who knew that a woman who just got a son a month ago could have so much energy? She even had her own pedicure suitcase, which she had in her car almost at all time, so she told me.

Alice was just great, her energy rubbing off and even though she seemed to like to get everything her way, she agreed to a lot of my ideas. Like, she wanted to pin all of my hair up in pin curls, somehow making my hair lie after my scull and gather it in the back.

I wanted bigger curls, softer, and loose hair, naturally. Luckily, she agreed on my idea instead of her own.

When it came to the dress, she had nothing to say because when she reminded me of the party, I knew which one I was going to wear.

When gran died, she left me everything she had as I was the only one who actually could take it. With the house I got everything inside it, even her clothes. Though they were old and outdated, I was actually able to use some of it, like the dress I was going to wear.

"Ok, I'm finished; now jump into that dress of yours." Alice clapped her hands together and pointed at the dress I had hung on my door.

**Mr. Cullen's POV**

Ok, I understood why Alice was cranky when I called her this morning. No matter how much I loved little Shawn, I was glad that he wasn't my responsibility anymore as I drove away from my parents house.

The apartment was decorated and looking nothing like the one I usually lived in. But who cares? I was holding yet another famous party and if I got my way, celebrities would know about it and join the party. I needed some new faces in the magazine and nothing called to new buyers more than a sexy celebrity.

…..

The party started of pretty good, no one important showing up to begin with but I knew I had to give it some time.

Jasper, my best friend and annoying brother in law, was following me like a lost puppy, nagging about when Alice would show up.

I wasn't the one who was married to her, so why was I the one who had to know where she was at all time? Man, that man had got it all wrong when he decided to marry my sister.

Finally, she got there, throwing herself at Jasper, kissing him, or rather sucking his face off, which I really didn't need to see.

What I needed to see was Isabella, her sexy legs, her curves, but where was she? I hoped that she would be following Alice but I guess you don't always get what you want.

**Bella's POV**

Alice wanted to introduce me to people, people I would only dream of ever meeting, but I was too much of a chicken.

I steered myself toward the bar and got the main drink that was served tonight; a cosmopolitan, in the honor of all the sexy ladies tonight. _Yeah, I whish._

I wasn't remotely close to sexy but that didn't mean I couldn't drown myself in the hot pink drink made of vodka and cranberries. I felt a little like one of the girls in Sex and the City and sipped to my drink, sitting at the bar and looking over the room; maybe there were someone I knew here. Or maybe someone I would never see again, someone I could have a little fun with

_God knows I need it._

My eyes caught Mr. Cullen, standing on the other side of the room, looking bored as he too scanned the room. His eyes met mine for a mere second before someone blocked the view.

Well, he looked awful handsome in his dark grey suit, a light blue shirt and no tie. The top buttons were opened and it was too bad that he was on the other side of the room; wouldn't mind seeing some of his chest.

_Enough alcohol! Don't think about your boss like that!_

Shaking my head, I asked the bartender for another cosmopolitan, knowing that I had to be cut off soon, too soon.

**Mr. Cullen POV**

She was beautiful, as always. There were no signs that last night had any effect on her but I knew better of course. The way she downed two cosmopolitans in a row was more than enough proof that she was still a little shaky from last night.

I had to give her credit; she had taken cocktail dress to another level. Every woman in the room had a tiny dress on, showing more than enough of skin. Bella was showing off skin too but with class. Her Mad Men inspired dress looked formal when you saw her front, stopping just above her knees. But she was hiding a surprise; bare back. The dress hugged her shoulders and hips, glued around her perfect shaped ass but her back was bare you could see her creamy skin, pouring out of the dark green dress.

Her hair hand down, pouring over her shoulders, the red in her hair visible, making me want her just even more, the beautiful and bold girl underneath the wave of soft brown curls.

The bartender gave her another cosmopolitan, the fourth one and hoped he would be cutting her off soon; I didn't need a drunken PA at a party, no matter how much I wanted to fuck her.

…..

The time dragged by slowly and I don't know how many times I wanted to just go over to Isabella, just take her right there against the bar, letting everyone see that she was mine.

_What? Mine? Isabella wasn't mine. You should stop drinking, right now._

I shook my head and ordered yet another glass of scotch from the bartender, watching Isabella as she sipped to her cosmopolitan, drinking it slower.

Mike Newton came up behind her, trapping her against the bar with his arms he whispered something in her ear. She giggled and brought the glass to her lips.

He took the opportunity to kiss her neck and then whispered something in her ear again. She gave him a tight smile, nodding. He stepped away from her, holding out his hand as she turned around to face him.

It happened fast. One moment Mike was smiling and stretching his hand out for Isabella. The next, he was lying on the floor, covering his face as he cursed: Isabella had punched him in the face, probably breaking his nose.

Knowing that she could handle herself made me just want her even more.

Taking her cosmopolitan with her, she stepped over Mike and walked away like nothing had happened, though, she was flexing her right hand, the one she punched with and grimacing when someone bumped into it.

I followed her as she headed for my bathroom; I wanted to know if she was ok or not but Alice beat me to it and she locked Isabella and herself in my bathroom.

I didn't leave though, but leaned against the door to hear them.

"Alice!" Isabella squealed and hear a muffed _umph_.

"Bella, you've had too much to drink," Alice stated the obvious.

"You're right but I'm going to keep drinking till I can go home. This is boring and I had other plans for the day than getting ready to a party."

"You could have said no," Alice pointed out.

"He would have blown me off and I would probably have lost my job if I hadn't come." She was right; I would have fired her because I was too much of and douche bag to let it go.

They kept talking and when I heard them talking about joining the party again, hide in the shadows, making sure they didn't know I had overheard them, well rather eavesdropping. They didn't need to know anyhow.

…..

**Bella POV**

Alice was right, I had had too much to drink but right now, I didn't care. I was a little pissed at Mr. Cullen, or Edward as Alice corrected me all the time, for making me come to this party. The only good about this was punching Mike in the face.

I lingered in the hall as Alice went back to the party, back to her husband Jasper.

Standing slightly hidden in the shadows made some peace come over me. If I followed the hall further, further into the shadows, no one would see me and I could sneak…

I felt its present before I heard it. Someone was coming up behind me and I felt the hot breath fanning over my bare back. A warm hand came to rest on my shoulders and I felt my hear being brushed away, soft lips taking its place.

A moan caught in my throat as the lips moved from my shoulder to my neck, teeth caressing my skin.

Strong arms came around my waist and pulled into the shadows. Who it was or where we were heading, I didn't care, I just needed him to finish what he had started.

I didn't realize that we were in a room before the door closed. It wasn't that dark in there, light from the street under us casting a magic glower over the room.

I didn't wait for him to continue but threw myself at him, ripping off his jacket as our mouths moved together, tongues dancing together.

My dress was pulled off my shoulders and the chill air in the room hardened my nipples even more. My head fell back as he leaned down and took my right nipple in his mouth. It was too good to make me moan and my legs wobbled and suddenly, he had his arms wrapped around me again and carried me to the bed.

**AN: It's maybe mean to stop there but as chapters are posted, you will understand why I stopped this chapter so sudden.**

**DevilsWriter**


	5. Chapter 5: Nico

_**Week 43, October 25**__**th**___

It was a little over six weeks since the party at Mr. Cullen's place, a little over six weeks since I had slept with the man from the shadows.

The night and the morning would play in front of me over and over again.

_As he laid me down on the bed, I thought I saw high cheekbones and a defined yaw but I forgot it all as he crushed his lips against mine, our tongues dancing together again._

_He used his body to push me down in the bed and I could feel him, hard as stone, against my thigh. I bucked my hips against him, wanting to feel him, wanting him to touch me, wanting this stranger inside me._

_He pulled himself away from me and with one quick movement, he pulled my dress over my hips, leaving me in nothing but my black lace thong and black pumps. I thought I hear him whisper "Beautiful" but I was sure it was just something I was imagining._

_Everything was blurry from there but I clearly remembered the orgasm he gave me, how wonderful and powerful it was, how it was the best orgasm I had ever had in my entire life._

_The next morning, I woke up with a headache I wouldn't have missed if I hadn't got it._

_I stumbled out of the bed, never looking at the man I had had amazing sex with, taking the first shirt I found and pulled it on, finding my thong and dress but my pumps were nowhere to be seen._

_My car was standing outside and when I tried the hidden pocked in my dress, I found my keys. But I couldn't understand what I thought last night when I took my car to the party and not a cab. Oh well, I was sober enough now to drive home and it was six thirty on a Sunday morning; there weren't that many people out this time a Sunday._

Hearing the sudden sound of _In the End_ by _Linkin Park_, I snapped out of my day dreaming or whatever you could call it.

_His name_ flashed over the screen and I groaned and I wondered what he wanted now.

"Yes?" I answered against my will.

"I need you back at the office, now." and then he hung up.

Cursing, I made my way back to my car, hoping that it was something important and not something stupid like, ugh, I don't know, like everything he usually work he gave me.

…..

I hurried through the lobby and almost lost it when the elevator seemed to just go slower and slower to the top floor. I didn't understand why I was like this, maybe because it felt like I was going to throw up all my organs and blow my bladder.

Waking up this morning, I had felt a lump in my throat and had ended up over the toilet for about half an hour, making me late for work. Mr. Cullen was far from pleased but when I tried to explain myself, he had said loud and clear that he would not listen to my pathetic lies to get away with the fact that I was late for work with a little more than an hour.

Angela told me as I stepped out of the elevator and headed for Mr. Cullen's office, that he was in a meeting; his brother and sister in law was there.

Sighing and not quiet understanding why I had to hurry back to the office when he wasn't even ready to see me for whatever he had planned, I headed over to the little kitchen that was finally ready. It was sort of a break room with place to make lunch if you didn't go out, a fridge to store some food and drink (but you had to write your name on it or you'll lose it), a table with five chairs and even a stove.

Since I was out to get Mr. Cullen's lunch when he called, I hadn't had time to get it, instead running to the closest store to buy something to make the both of us a quick but good lunch.

I heard name being called just as I sliced some ham for a sandwich for Mr. Cullen.

He was standing by my desk together with a tall muscular man with short curly brown hair and tall blond woman, both pretty enough to be models. _The muscular guy must be Mr. Cullen's brother_, I thought as I approached them. They looked nothing alike but something about them made me sure of my case. _Everyone in the Cullen family must look like models_, I thought as I remembered that Alice was just as striking as the three standing in front of me.

I didn't notice the little fella in Mr. Cullen's arms before he squealed, demanding everyone's attention.

Mr. Cullen said good bye to his brother and sister in law, still holding the little guy in his arms.

Weren't they going to take him with them home?

When they were gone, he turned to me, his smile gone.

"My brother and sister wondered if I could watch Nicholas as went to the hospital, I said yes but I have a meeting in twenty minutes. Till I come back, or my brother, you're going to watch him, make sure he's fed, sleeps, changed and so on," I stared at him before gathering myself.

_He wants me to take care of his nephew because he said yes when he knew he didn't have time? I wasn't his fucking nanny!_

"But first, I want my lunch," he walked back to his office and I heard little Nicholas laugh and Mr. Cullen making funny noises. The sound made my knees week and knowing he had a heart made my panties wet.

…

"Shh, little one," I coed, swinging my body back and forth slightly.

Having a little emergency, nature calling, I had handed Nicholas over to the intern, Jane. It didn't take long before I heard him cry and I rushed back to him. Why? One; he was just a baby, well soon a year from what Mr. Cullen told me. Two; he was Mr. Cullen's nephew and if something happened to him, it was my fault. And three; I liked him and it made me want my own little one to fuss about.

When I came out form the ladies room, Jane was holding him away from herself, her arms stiff. Nicholas little legs were moving in the air.

As soon she saw me, she handed him to me, throwing him was more like it, and ran into the ladies room, ranting '_ew ew ew ew_'.

…

**Mr. Cullen's POV**

I felt bad leaving Nico in Isabella's hands.

It wasn't because it was Isabella, just the fact that I had left him in a strangers hands. He was just a baby but I had seen him react to others before, like Mike Newton and James Taylor.

Mike had wanted to hold him and it didn't take long before Nico's cries filled the whole floor. James had taken him from Mike, which only made him cry harder. When I took him from James again, it didn't take long before he fell silent and just lay in my arms, smiling as he stuffed his mouth with his small fists.

It surprised me that he didn't cry when I handed him over to Isabella but from what I had experienced, she was a very careful girl, soon woman considering she was turning twenty-five soon. Or was she twenty-five, turning twenty-six?

Anyway, I had never seen her raise her voice to anyone during the two months she had been working for me, never talking bad about anyone or having one harsh word.

The elevator was agonizing slow as it crawled. Emmet and Rose was going to be back soon and it wouldn't look good that I had left their son in the hands of someone they didn't knew, therefore didn't trust.

_But can I really trust Isabella?_ I thought as the elevator finally reached my floor.

The first placed I checked when I didn't hear Nico or Isabella, was her desk but when she wasn't there, I checked the lunch room; she wasn't there either and I was starting to panic a little, thoughts racing through my head as I half ran to my office, hoping she would be there, even though I had told her to stay away from it.

I sighed in relief when I saw Isabella sitting in one of the leather chairs, her shoes laying on the floor and her feet in the chair opposite from the one she was sitting in.

Nico was nuzzling his nose, or rather his whole face, into the crock of her neck, one hand gripping her blouse and every time he moved a little, he exposed a little more of the creamy white skin that lay under the soft fabric.

_Dude, get a hold of yourself; you're getting a hard one watching someone taking care of your nephew!_ I was disgusting!

I left them alone and went back to the lunch room, hoping that there would be something to eat in the fridge.

There was; a sandwich was neatly placed on a plate, a note attached to it with a toothpick. _Mr. Cullen_ was written neatly on the note. I took the plate and studied the sandwich; it didn't look like it was bought anywhere but that someone had made it.

Next to my sandwich stood an empty plate, a note on that too but with _Bella Swan_ written neatly over instead of my name.

_Bella, no Isabella, made this for me?_ I thought, taking a bite of the sandwich before closing the fridge and heading back to my office, hoping that Isabella and Nico would still be sleeping.

No such luck though. Nico had woken up and was playing with Isabella's hair and blouse, exposing more and more of her creamy skin.

I was too lost in my own thoughts and Isabella's beauty that I didn't hear that my brother and Rose had arrived before Emmet opened his mouth.

"Dude, you're learning my son how to rape a girl in her sleep?" my head snapped to my brother and his huge grin as he watched my lusty face.

Rose snickered too but she actually went over and lifted Nico out of Isabella's arms. Nico didn't like it though; he cried out, waking Isabella with a startle.

She looked confused and opened her mouth to say something but before the words left her mouth, Rose interrupted her.

"Edward, care to explain why my son was sleeping on your PA's chest?"

"She watched him as I had to go to a meeting, simple."

"You just left him with her? How could you? How could you leave my son with a random girl? For all we know she could have kidnapped him or hurt him!" she was hysterical but I didn't care about Rose; my eyes were on Isabella, who looked both confused and hurt.

"Rose, I trust Isabella and I know she would never harm a child." It was a lie of course; I didn't know if Isabella would never hurt him but I did trust her.

Rose didn't say anything, only making a _humph_ sound as she left with Nico in her arms Emmet gave both Isabella and me an apologizing smile before he followed her.

"Excuse me," Isabella murmured as she pushed herself up from my chair and left my office. I was sure I saw a tear trickle down her check and to my better judgment, I followed her as she hurried to the lunchroom.

I entered the room just as she slammed the fridge close, holding the empty plate with her name on in her hands. She looked angry as she looked at it and put it down on the table with so much force I was sure it was going to break, but it didn't.

"I apologize for my sister in law. She is just like my brother sometimes and forget to think before she speaks," I explained as she kept mumbling curses, not looking at me as I apologized for Rose's stupid behavior. It annoyed me and I was losing my patient with her as she kept going through the fridge and the cupboards above the sink.

"Isabella, listen to me when I speak." I demanded, slamming my hand down on the table, startling her as she was about to open the last cupboard, making her clamp her finger.

"Fuck!" if it wasn't for the fact that she just clamped her finger, it was the most erotic I had seen in a while, since my last party and the girl I couldn't remember; she sucked on her finger, tendrils hanging around her face, making her look just so fuckable.

_Focus man or you're going to end up fucking her on the table, against the fridge and against the sink!_

"Are you ok?" I asked, taking a step closer but not daring myself to take another one.

"Yeah, just fine," she snapped, taking her finger out of her mouth.

"I wouldn't snap at me again if you want to keep your job," I warned her, not sure where that came from.

"At the moment, I couldn't care less," she snapped back before noticing a pink box on the table.

She more than less attacked the donut box and stuffed her mouth with a donut. She looked adorable with powdered sugar on her upper lip, even sexy.

"Oh my God," she moaned, sitting down and reaching for a second one.

I remained standing as I watched her, amused, as she took a bite from the second donut, closing her eyes.

"Loves donuts?" I had to ask when she moaned again, sending electric shots to my cock.

_Damn it, another night while taking care mini-me._

"No, well yes, sometimes," she mumbled, her mouth full, but she was holding her hand up to cover it, the most beautiful red tint of a blush in her cheeks.

"Which is it? Yes or no?"

"I like them but I rarely eats them. Now is because I'm hungry as hell and someone ate my lunch."

"Oh, I thought that you had taken it since the plate was empty."

"Well, I didn't and now I'm going to stay hungry for another three hours or get a sugar kick because of these," she held her third donut up, eyeing it before putting it back in the box.

"I guess I should go back to work," she muttered, whipping her mouth with a napkin before she pushed herself away from the table and went back to her desk.

**Bella's POV**

Never had two hours gone slower, even in college. I had a teacher who talked so slow that he could make one minute seem like a hundred. He always kept droning on and on about things that we wasn't going to learn about.

One thing came out of the time standing still though; I managed to take copies of everything Mr. Cullen had put on my desk, things I hadn't had time to do because every time he gave me something new to do, like getting him lunch or coffee because he was too busy sitting on his ass and talking in the phone the whole fucking day.

Why I suddenly felt this intense anger against him, again, I had no idea but the fact that he couldn't listen to me or that he could make up his mind when he told me to get things he wanted, then call me and just blow it off, telling me to get back to the office, pronto.

When the two hours finally passed, I quickly gathered my things and hurried down to my car.

I'm not sure if you could call it fate or not but just as I came out of the elevator, Mr. Cullen stopped in front of me, the window down.

"Isabella, since you caught up with more or less everything today, you don't have to meet up for work tomorrow since I won't be here." I just nodded, not even caring to ask. I was just happy that I had one more day off to relax this week.

"Oh, and Isabella," he called just as I walked off. "Don't make any plans for the weekend," he called as I turned to face his car.

_Don't make plans for the weekend? What the…? Was he demanding me to actually work for him during the weekend too?_

"What?" I had to make sure I had heard right.

"I said; don't make any plans for the weekend." That was is; don't make any plans for the weekend.

"Why?" Alice was having a early Halloween party and I really wanted to go, to meets some new people.

"We will talk about it Wednesday," was all he said before he drove off.

…..

Home, at last, I was too tired and too angry to do anything else than eat and go to bed.

I dreamt of Mr. Cullen that night and the dream disturbed me.


	6. Chapter 6: The lake house

**AN: it's hard to have order on three stories, three different stories. Sometimes it will take some time between each chapter but I hope you all survive.**

_**DevilsWriter**_

__~O~O~O

_**Week 43, October 29**__**th**___

"So, we're going to Forks," I said as Mr. Cullen drove out of Seattle. "Why are we going to Forks and why do I have to come with you?"

"Isabella, we've been through this; we're going to Forks to check out the location for the photo shoot and you're coming with me because you're my PA." I crossed my arms and turned away, giving him the silent treatment.

"And I need company as we're going to stay there for about a week, maybe more than needed."

"If you need company, why didn't you bring your brother or someone else? Why me?"

"I want to get to know you better, Isabella. Hopefully you're going to work for me in a long time."

"So do I but why do we need to get to know each other like this? A week together?" something in the back of my head told me that dear Mr. Cullen wanted something more than to just get to know me.

"I never gotten to know any of my PA's before and when one got cancer and the last one got pregnant, I didn't even know before I needed to get a new one, so I decided to change that when I hired you. Good enough reason for you?"

"Yeah, guess so."

The rest of the drive to Forks was quiet and we barely said a word to each other. I actually wondered what he was thinking when my mind kept drifting over to my dad and those who were there, not even knowing that I was coming,

Would things be the same as when I left? Probably not. Were they alright? I hadn't talked to my dad in months, since I took over gran's house and started working at the _Bachelor_. I was not a good daughter. For all I knew, Charlie had asked Sue to marry him. I worked too much to have time to call him and if he called me, I wouldn't be home to answer.

"What are you thinking?" I shook my head and looked at him.

"What?"

"I was just wondering if I might have time to visit my family while we were in Forks."

"Yeah, checking out the location won't take that long, maybe a day or two." I sighed happily and leaned back against the seat.

"How long till we're there?"

"Well, two hours to Forks, then about an hour till we're at my place so three hours, roughly counted."

"Ok, wake me up when we're there."

~O~O~O

**Mr. Cullen's POV**

Isabella looked so peaceful as she slept through the most of the ride, her face tilted to the side, facing me. Nothing was wrong with her face, out of place; utterly perfect was she, at least the outside work God had done on her. How she was on the inside, I didn't know but I was pretty sure it was just as perfect as the outside.

When we drove into Forks, it was like she could feel it; she smiled just a fraction of a second before it turned into a frown.

Driving through town brought memories from the last time I had been here, with Tanya, the weekend she told me she was pregnant.

I should have hated her but I couldn't, I was happy for her because she had wanted this in such a long time finally she was. Even though I didn't want children yet, maybe in five years, I wouldn't, couldn't, make Tanya take an abortion or choose between me and the baby; I wasn't the one to demand that and I would never be.

**Bella's POV**

Mr. Cullen woke me up right before he drove of the main road and followed a dirt road.

It was familiar and I remembered driving up this road so many times when I needed to be alone. I knew where the road ended but it couldn't be where he was heading, could it?

It was.

Twenty minutes later he parked in front of the house I loved; the lake house.

The house was almost famous in Forks. We knew someone owned it but no one ever lived there. It was a miracle that no one had broken into it, broken anything. It had been standing by the lake for years, utterly perfect.

_Just like the man next to you_, my mind spoke. Where the fuck did that come from? Even though I knew it was true.

"This is yours? You own the Lake house, the famous Lake house?" I looked at him in surprise, probably my mouth open too.

"Yeah," he answered casually.

"How long have it been yours?"

"My whole life."

"Why haven't any one lived in it? And how can you have owned it your whole life, unless you're a vampire and mean your whole vampire life." He laughed when I mentioned vampires and shook his head, mumbling something under his breath as he got his gags and mine.

"I'm no vampire," he assured me, still laughing under his breath as he looked through his pockets for the key.

"Well, if you're not a vampire, how can you have owned this house your whole life?"

"My grandfather gave it to me when I was borne," he said, holding the door open for me to enter.

It didn't smell weird, closed up as an unlived house would have done. It smelled fresh, clean and a hint of peppermint, a hint of Mr. Cullen.

"He gave you a house when you were born?" I turned to look at him with wide eyes. "All I got from my grandfather when I was born was a teddy." He laughed at that as he closed the door and started the stairs. I followed him, not sure what to do with myself.

"This is my room," he slung his things through an open door. "You can take this," he pointed to the room just next to him. "Actually, have no choice unless you want to sleep on the couch, in the bathtub or in my room." I felt my cheeks warm a little when he mentioned me sleeping in his room.

He let me have a few minutes alone to fresh up a little before he would show me the house. There weren't much to do, splash some water in my face and refresh my makeup.

The house was just as what I had hoped it would all these years; perfect. Everything about it screamed homey but I couldn't place Mr. Cullen in any of the rooms. He just didn't fit, not how he was dressed now at least, in a nicely pressed shirt and pressed pants, shiny shoes and combed hair.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, more or less speechless when I saw the kitchen, huge windows facing the water.

The weird thing was that I could see myself cooking in the kitchen, watching out the window, children running in the garden outside, the sun shining through the trees and hitting the water, making small rainbows.

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of it," he smiled, stroking the wood counter.

"You built this?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. It was before I had earned anything through the _Bachelor_ and I needed this place to escape. Low on money and about everything, I managed to build this kitchen."

_Maybe he wasn't such an ass he always pretended to be._

"Well, I'm going to take a shower before we eat, if that's ok."

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

**Mr. Cullen's POV**

As Isabella showered, I changed into something else, something more casual. I hated wearing shirts and pressed pants here at the lake; it was too formal. Actually, I hated being dressed formal and loved my sweats and college sweater.

Wanting to do something nice for Isabella, I started to make dinner, though there wasn't much in the house. Pasta with a nice sauce was all I could manage but with a good wine, I had the perfect Italian meal.

When she came into the kitchen, her hair still wet, clinging to her shoulders, making her white sweater see-through, my breath went out of me. I took in the beautiful and sexy creature that eyed the food I had made with a lust full look and I was sure that I saw her tongue, just the tip, slide over her pink, edible lips.

"You made dinner?" she asked finally, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, though you were hungry." _God, nice move dude._

We ate mostly in silence, my eyes on Isabella's lips, and her eyes on the water outside, the soft waves that hit the rocks, the soft sound of water splashing going through the air and into the house.

She tried to take the dishes but I managed to kick her out of the kitchen after telling her that I was going to make her life a living hell when we got back to Seattle.

Of course I wasn't but it was the only way to get her out of the room.

"Mr. Cullen?" why did she have to use _Mr. Cullen _all the time? She knew my first name, why not use it.

"If you want an answer, call me Edward. I'm only Mr. Cullen at the office and during working hours."

"Ok. Edward then, do you mind watching a movie tonight? I saw you had _The Bucket List_."

"No, not at all."

I got some chips and placed them on the table, sitting back as she took the film and went over to my TV, eyeing the rig I had. She turned to look at me, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Uhm, that is a little too complicated for me to handle. I think it's better you do it," he handed me the DVD quickly and sat down, curling her legs under her, snuggling into the corner of the couch.

I had seen the movie too many times to actually laugh and cry when I was supposed too but Isabella both laughed and cried more than enough for the both of us.

"Good night Edward," she said softly, a tired smile on her lips as she headed up the stairs after the movie.

"Good night," I said back as I gathered the chips and out wine glasses and went to the kitchen with them.

I was sure she was asleep when I got upstairs and got ready for bed but when I was under the covers, my eyes closed, I heard a beautiful sound. Turning in my bed, I locked my eyes on the wall I shared with the room where Isabella was sleeping.

Was she? She couldn't be. But the sound got slightly higher and on their own accord, my legs flipped over the edge of the bed and moved into the hall, stopping at Isabella's door.

The sound was stronger and I was sure of what I heard; moans. In my house, just barely three meters from me, my most beautiful and hottest PA was masturbating. I felt myself get hard instantly and cursed under my breath.

There was nothing I could do about my ragging hard on, not yet.

~O~O~O

**AN: I'm sorry that it ended up being a chapter with only the drive and that it ended up pretty boring, but I promise that it will get better; it's building up. Lemons, dirty, dirty lemons will come in the next chapter, promise.**

_**DevilsWriter**_


	7. Chapter 7: Mrs Allen

**AN: As you will see when you all read this, there's a lot of lemons in this chapter. I hope you will like it and that there are enough lemons. There will be more lemons later too, but not as much as this.**

_**DevilsWriter**_

_**Week 43, October 30**__**th**_

Edward had dragged me through the woods all day, looking for the perfect place for the next photo shoot.

I had no problems with high heels but the first step I took when we were off the road, I stumbled over, landing on my hands and knees and cutting the left one. Edward had laughed at first but he helped me up and promised he would make I sure I wouldn't fall again, like that was possible.

Three more falls, a lot of talking and complaining, we were home, after finding the place. Apparently, Edward already knew where it was, how it looked, he just wanted to drag me along. What had I done to him to get punished like that?

I couldn't blame him for wanting to show it though; it was breathtaking, absolutely perfect.

I got something else out from the trip too though; I made him stop calling me Isabella. I hated it and it was only used when I was in trouble. After making him say my name after every sentence, he now said _Bella_ instead of _Isabella_.

The way he said it though, sent shivers through my body, heating my center as we walked through the woods.

Now, freshly showered, shaved and almost satisfied, I was standing in the room Edward had given me, a bottle of lotion in one hand as the other traveled over my more or less naked body. I was only clad in a skimpy lace thong I thought fit to sleep in.

I was exhausted after the hiking and I knew I needed all the rest I could get for the next day, at least after I had talked to Charlie.

~O~O~O

"_Bella, it's so good to hear your voice again," my dad sighed through the phone. "I've missed you so much kiddo."_

"_I've missed you too, dad, so much," I was on the verge to crying. I loved my dad and I acted as the worst daughter ever, moving away when he needed me and forgetting to call him._

"_So, what is this honor kiddo?"_

"_Well, you see dad, I'm in Forks."_

"_And you didn't tell me?" he cried in the phone._

"_I wanted it to be a surprise."_

"_It sure was, sure was." I could see him smile and shake his head like he always did when I managed to surprise him._

"_I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having someone cooking for you tomorrow."_

"_What do you think, kiddo? You know I can't cook."_

"_Yeah, I know dad. Thank God you're still alive," I laughed. _

_Charlie could never cook so I took the job to make sure we were fed at all times, that the fridge was stocked._

"_Hey, I'm not that bad."_

"_Dad, you are."_

"_Yeah, I know," he laughed and I had to laugh with him._

"_So, what about dinner round three? Is that ok?"_

"_Yeah, sure hon."_

"_Oh, and dad, my boss is coming with to."_

"_Your boss?"_

"_Yeah, you see, we're here in Forks to check out a location for a photo shoot and I can't just leave him alone when he's letting me stay at his place."_

"_Oh, ok kiddo. See you tomorrow, love ya."_

"_Love you too, dad."_

~O~O~O

I was too lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the knock or the door open. I didn't notice Edward before I looked up after smearing the lotion over my inner thighs.

Wordless, my hands flew up to cover my breast, the bottle of lotion slipping out of my grip and landing on the carpet with a soft thud.

Not one word came from my lips, I just stared at him as he looked at me with lustful eyes. I knew what he wanted, what I wanted but could I fall into temptation?

Shaking my head, I snapped the folded towel I had on my bed and held it in front of me, turning around to shield myself from his lustful stare.

Wordlessly, I hoped he would leave the room and that we could just forget this awkward scene we had just had but I felt his warmth against my back. He had moved from the door and over to me and now his hand ghosted over my back and down to my waist.

I felt his longer fingers slide underneath the thin string that kept the thong on my hips. Suddenly I jerked slightly back, hearing the fabric rip and I felt the thong slide down my bare thighs.

When his warmth disappeared, I suppressed a whimper from the loss.

But it came back, stronger than it was before. His hands slide down the curve of my ass and down to my thighs, pulling them apart before they were back on my hips. The towel fell to the floor and looked down to see his long fingers against my skin

_God, touch me lower Edward, please!_

I felt the tip of his erection against my ass and nearly came just by that.

I realized then that I had always lusted for Edward, wanted him, that he was the reason my private moments had gone from a few every week to sometimes two each day.

I moaned as he pressed himself on me, my head falling back, my eyes closed. Feeling him slide between my legs, I shivered and when he took my hand and guided it past my mound and to my slit, I gasped.

Nestled between my wet folds, resting just before my clit, was his cock.

Without a word, he pushed me forward till I hit the bed, then he lifted me effortlessly up and put me down on the soft covers.

I turned to look at him, to look him in the eyes. They were filled with lust and something I couldn't put my finger on but right now I didn't care; all I could think about was the glorious man in front of me.

He kissed me, softly, before he urged me further on to the bed.

With careful moves, he guided me to lay down among the pillows before his lips touched mine again. This kiss was different, passionate and full of lust, the kiss telling me more about him than he had done the last two months.

On my back, he lifted my legs up, laying them over his shoulder so I could still see him. He positioned himself and I felt the tip brush against me core before he slowly entered.

Mind-blowing was the word that fitted for this situation; mind-blowing.

Feeling him filling me made my back arch, letting him get deeper, hitting the spot.

He took the opportunity to lay a pillow under me, keeping me more or less the perfect height for him to move in and out of me.

The grunts, the moans, the panting, all of it got too much of me and before I knew it, I screamed it out.

"Oh my God, Edward, I'm coming! I-I-I'm c-c-coming!" my walls clenched around him just as he came and milked him for what it was worth, holding on to him till my body stopped shaking. He wrapped his arms around me as he turned around so I was laying across his chest.

No words were spoken as he pulled out and arranged the covers over us instead of under us.

I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat, his arms around me.

~O~O~O

Waking up the next morning, I stretched and curled up against…nothing.

Where Edward had lain the previous night, was just a cold spot.

_Did he leave after I had fallen asleep?_

Confused, I jumped out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and too big boy shorts before I headed to his room, to check if he had moved there.

His bed was untouched.

It was then the smell hit me; pancakes and bacon.

My stomach growled and headed down stairs.

Edward was standing by the stove, his profile utterly perfect. The table was set with coffee, tea and juice.

"Good morning," I smiled, sitting down. "It smells great."

"Hope so," he smiled back at me as he placed a stable with pancakes and a plate with bacon.

**XXX POV (AN: I tried to see how the sex scenes would come out if I wrote in a third view.)**

Edward was glad that Bella liked his effort and couldn't help but smile.

As he sat down, Bella brought her right leg up, making her too big shorts fall to the side, exposing her core.

He swallowed hard and tried to ignore it but it was difficult.

Bella hadn't noticed that she was exposing herself but ate the delicious breakfast Edward had made, a smile on her lips at all time.

It wasn't before a small gust of air blew cold over her hot core. Hoping that Edward didn't notice, she reached down and covered herself, her fingers brushing her moist lips.

When she looked at Edwards face, his eyes were glued to her crotch, his eyes hooded with lust. Pretending not to notice, she continued to eat her food, watching Edward from the corner of her eye.

He shifted in his seat and she noticed the bulge in his pants. She shivered by the sight.

Neither of them could deny their desires anymore.

~O~O~O

**Bella's POV**

After another heated tumble between us, I managed to drag Edward with me to Charlie's house. I understood why he didn't want to come as it looked like we were a couple, heck I didn't even know what we were. He was my boss and having a relationship with my boss was just wrong.

It wasn't that Charlie who met us when we arrived but the person I had missed the most.

"Jacob!" I cried and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly against me.

"Bells," he sighed, and nuzzled his face in my hair.

"God, I've missed you so much Jake," I murmured as he put me down, tears in my eyes.

"Bells, don't cry, please," he begged, hugging me tightly against him.

Edward cleared his throat and we turned to him; he looked awkward.

"Oh, Jacob, this is my boss, Edward Cullen," I gestured to Edward, who nodded curtly. "Edward, this is my little brother, Jacob."

I wasn't sure what I saw on Edward's face as he shook hands with Jacob, but it looked too much like relief. Why would he be relived? I just didn't understand it because he knew everything about me, everything he needed.

"Bells, that's you?" Charlie called from the living room as we walked through the door.

"Yeah, it's her dad," Jacob called back just as Charlie came into the hall.

"Did I ask you, Jacob?"

"No but…" Jacob started but dad cut him off.

"Then don't answer when I talk to someone else. We've talked about this Jacob," Charlie sighed, hugging Jacob before he brought me in too.

_I could only guess how awkward Edward was in our little private moment._

"Dad, this is my boss, Edward Cullen," I said, gesturing to Edward when we were finished hugging.

"Ah, nice to meet you Edward."

Charlie was nice but I knew he hated that I had brought a man with me home. In his eyes I was still his little girl and would always be, no matter how I old I got.

Edward sat with Charlie and Jacob as I made dinner; roasted lamb, but I wasn't surprised when he came into the kitchen, looking slightly flustered and I knew Charlie had asked him how things were standing between us.

"He had the talk," I muttered as I made a salad.

"Uh, yeah, I think. At least it was more awkward than when my parents had the sex talk with me when I was fourteen," he laughed, sitting down in the seat I had eaten my breakfast every morning in eighteen years. "Apparently, it will always be awkward to talk a girl's father and tell him your intentions, even after fifteen years."

_What are your intentions, Edward?_

"Well, that's my dad and he will never change."

"So, I was just wondering what's up with Jacob?" I turned to look at him; a frown was resting between his eyes. "He's different," he added.

"His just like you and me," I snapped. I hated when someone aid that Jacob was different. He wasn't.

"Bella," he started but I cut him off.

"Jacob is smart, he's building his own car and he has a great personality."

"Bella, I know there's something with him. I'm not going to go all monkey, I just want to know you and to do that, I feel like I need to know your family too."

"Come here," I took his hand and led him into the hall; the lamb would be just fine being alone for a little.

On the wall in the hall, following up the stairs, hang pictures of me and Jacob through our lives. One of the first pictures hanging on the wall was of Jacob and me. He was fifteen, I twenty-two, and he was sitting on a carousel, laughing and smiling like a little child.

"He's…slow. He's seventeen but in his mind, his twelve. Sometimes, he can talk with us, understand everything, act like a seventeen year old boy, but other times, he's like the twelve year old boy who likes to play pranks on his older sister."

"His brain isn't developing as fast as his body."

"No. In the beginning, we didn't know what was wrong with him but when we got the answer, we knew we were going to make everything we could to make sure he would have a good life. He's catching up though; he manages to have longer and longer conversations like an adult and most of the time now, he acts his age."

"Bella!" Jacob called from the kitchen and I couldn't help but grumble a little as I headed back.

"What Jake?"

"When is the dinner ready?" he whined, followed by his stomach grumbling.

"If you set the table, I promise the dinner is ready when you're finished." He jumped and found glasses, plates, napkins, cutlery and a beer for Charlie, soda for the rest of us.

**Edward's POV**

The dinner was utterly delicious, Bella being the best cook I had ever met, next to my own mother.

Bella enjoyed her food, we could all see that they way she ate. I couldn't understand how such a small girl like her could eat so much. She ate like Emmet and he could eat a whole pizza alone, those big ones with extra cheese.

It wasn't just me who noticed but her brother and father too, all three of us looking at her funny.

"Bella?" Charlie asked as she took a third piece of the roasted lamb.

"Yes?" salad and gravy joined the lamb.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little hungry," she shrugged.

After dinner, Charlie and Jacob cleared the table as Bella made dessert. She wouldn't tell when I asked her and Jacob snickered.

"Come," she took my hand and led me upstairs.

_What she doing? _I screamed in my head. _Was she going to do what I thought she was going to do?_

"This is my room," we stopped in front of a door where _Stay the hell away! _were written across the white door in black.

"Can you get that key?" she pointed to a key hanging on a hook high on the wall, out of her reach.

"Sure." There were no problem reaching for. I dropped in her waiting hand and watched how her beautiful fingers close around the key.

My eyes stayed on her face as she pushed the key in the lock. The click of the lock and how Bella exhaled, I knew the door was open.

"Please don't laugh," she muttered as she pushed the door open.

First I saw glimpses of light blue but with a closer look, the room was covered in posters of Iron Maiden, Gunn N' Roses, Linkin Park and many others I couldn't see the name of. Everything was black and where it wasn't posters, it was shelves stacked with books.

"I was different when I was younger," she murmured from behind me.

"You don't say." I was kind of shocked.

"If you're shocked now, wait till you read this," she pulled out one of many books, though this was one of those you put pictures and stuff like that in.

In silver, _Bella Swan_ was written on the front in a delicate script.

The first picture in the book was nothing special, till I saw who was on it; Bella. But she looked nothing like the one sitting next to me on her bed right this minute. Her beautiful long mahogany hair was short and jet black, her eyes covered in heavy black make up, reminding so much of a young Joan Jett.

And that wasn't all.

Her face, her beautiful heart shaped face had more than just heavy make up on it. She had a labret, snake bite, bridge, septum and nostril piercing.

The Bella on the picture and the Bella next to me had nothing in commend except for the chocolate brown eyes and slightly pouty lips.

I kept going and on the next side was a speeding ticket. It kept going, speeding tickets, newspaper clippings about trouble, groups of people taken smoking weed and drunk driving.

"Wow," I whispered as I kept going but stopping at a picture, Bella dressed in a black dress with a man without a head next to her. It looked like a prom picture and I would have believed it to be that if it wasn't for what was written underneath it.

_Isabella Marie Swan to Isabella Marie Allen then back to Isabella Marie Swan._

"When I was seventeen I married my boyfriend through four years. We got divorced after a month. It didn't work out, one because our parents forced us to get a divorce, second because he wanted us to quit school, that he was going to get a work and I was going to stay home. When he hit me after an argument, I knew our parents were right. After that, I did everything I could to get my shit together so I could go to college and later on find a job." I would have lied if I said I wasn't stunned.

I couldn't say anything for God knows how long time.

"Please say something," she begged.

"I don't know what to say," I murmured, my eyes still on the wedding picture.

"Just say what you think of this. I know I was an idiot and I regret it but there's nothing to do about now; the past is the past, right?" I only nodded.

"Any questions?"

"Jacob is just your half brother, right?" I knew she wasn't expecting me to ask that by the way she relaxed. _The past is the past, right?_

"Yeah, he was born two years after my mom died so yeah."

"Where's his mom?"

"She lives down in La Push. It's a pretty complicated actually," she laughed slightly.

"Life is complicated," I seated.

"Yeah. Well, after mom died, dad was really down but suddenly he was all happy, almost at least. He had met a woman he went seeing her whenever he could. She was married though, to dads best friend, Harry Clearwater. He traveled a lot and when Sue suddenly was pregnant, he being away for four months, everyone knew she had cheated on Harry. But Sue didn't just see one man but Billy Black too. Billy, Harry and dad have been friends since they were born, their fathers best friends too. Harry didn't take it so hard knowing his wife had been sleeping with his best friends. He knew she was lonely since he traveled a lot so they all ended being Jacobs dads, they all love him like his their own."

"That's…uhm, yeah."

"Oh, there's more. Harry and Sue had a daughter, Leah, which is just a year and a half older than Jacob, but Harry wasn't the father of her either. Billy Black was but no one really understood how that was possible so dad and Billy, both police men, started investigating it and apparently Sarah, Billy's wife, and Sarah both were in the hospital giving birth, both having girls. There were a switch and Leah is actually Billy and Sarah's daughter. Harry and Sue's daughter actually died a few days later, her heart just stopping."

"How did they work things out?" working that mess out had to be impossible.

"Well, they decided to just live on with their life. Billy and Sarah didn't feel the need to take the child Harry and Sue had come to love like their own, from them. Leah knows how things are but Harry and Sue will always be her parents no matter what."

~O~O~O

**Bella's POV**

I was sad when we had to leave but it was getting late and I needed to have Edward before I went to bed.

We were barely through the door before I threw myself at him, crushing my lips against his, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He carried me up to his room, laying down on the bed with me still attached to him. There were no fumbling with buttons this time; the clothes were ripped off and soon I was sitting naked on him, feeling his hard cock against my ass.

His hands firm on my hips, he lifted me up and pulled me down on him, both of us groaning as he filled me up.

It didn't take long before I was coming, falling down on Edwards chest. But he wasn't done, no, he pushed himself up, still inside, so I was straddling his lap and we started our dance again. One hand came between us and he started to rub my clit and I rotated my hips against his. I came, screaming his name as he pushed himself hard inside, capturing my lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

He didn't come this time either but pulled out of me and laid me down on my side next to him. He entered me again from behind, hitting my spot in just one thrust. I knew none of us was going to hold long and with one hand on my left breast, the other between my thighs, working my clit, we came, holding on to each other for dear life as we rode the orgasm out together.

I barely felt him pull out and pull the covers over us, my body and mind exhausted.

"Night Bella," he murmured in my ear, his hot breath fanning over my cheek.

I barely grunted in response as I fell asleep.

~O~O~O

I woke up with fingers ghosting over my butt.

"Good morning," I murmured into the pillow, giggling a little when he tickled my lower spine.

"Ticklish?" he laughed and I answered in a squeal when he started tickling my sides.

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughed when he finally stopped, me laying over his chest.

"What do you think?" I panted, out of breath from the laughing.

"I think we need to talk," he frowned then, I knew what it was.

"Yeah," I agreed, getting of his chest, wrapping the covers around me.

"I don't want to stop," he said honestly.

"Me neither but what is it we have, actually?" _I had been thinking about that since the first time._

"I don't know so I think we should stop, at least slow down when we get back and maybe start from scratch."

"Yeah, I would like to get to know you a little more, at least now that you know more or less everything about me. That's just fair, right?"

"Yeah. So no sex to begin with when we get back and just take it slow from there?"

"Deal." He leaned over to kiss me, his hand finding its way between my thighs.

"Why don't we enjoy it while we can," he murmured against my lips.


	8. Chapter 8: The Chapel

_**Week 45, Friday 12**__**th **__**November**_

Even though we agreed that we would keep going, just at a slower pace, it didn't happen.

The office had been turned upside down a couple of times while we were gone and the first thing Edward did when we were back was demanding to know why no one had called him. Everyone had been quiet and he had gone to his office, slamming the door. I hadn't seen him that angry before so I was unsure what to do.

Apparently I was supposed to follow him.

He had been grumpy the whole week and I had to admit that I was glad it was Friday; I could finally go home and recharge my batteries without having Edward breathing down my neck, demanding this, demanding that.

I had been neglecting my mail the past week and the first thing I had planned when I got home was to go through and pay the bills that surely had heaped up.

Though under the pile was something I had never expected to see; documents on an old chapel on my land. It was from my dad.

After about an hour on the phone with dad, I knew all I needed. Apparently the chapel had been standing on the land since my great great great grandfather but it hadn't been used in about a hundred years and now it was just a scary stone building in the woods.

_**Saturday 13**__**th**__** November **_

After a warm shower and a huge breakfast, I called Alice and asked if she wanted to come with me to take a look at the chapel.

It was only a fifteen minutes walk from my driveway but the old road was overgrown so it took some time to get there. Alice could talk though and I learned more and more about her and her family.

She was a year older than me, 26, married to Jasper Whitlock and together they had a son, Shawn. Emmet, her other brother, was 30 and married to her best friend. They too had a son, Nicholas, or Nico, and they lived not far from Edward's building. Alice and Jasper lived outside of Seattle, just like their parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

She told me more than I was sure Edward would tell me.

~O~O~O

"…and with hidden stairs you don't have to worry it taking up the space. It's pretty small so you're going need all the place you can have, you know, in case someone comes along," Alice winked as she kept blabbering about the chapel.

As we looked at it, I fell more and more in love it and picture of how it would end up kept disturbing my visions.

Alice had her own visions of how it could be but we were pretty much agreeing on how things should be solved. When it came to themes and colors, Alice was about a hundred, or more, steps in front of me. I just wanted to solve the plan and then work from there.

I needed to solve several things.

I needed to know where things were heading with Edward and me as we hadn't had the chance to actually talk, besides work, the whole week.

**Edward's POV**

It was Friday night and I was stuck at a party and I didn't even know why I was there.

Sure, several of my _friends_ were there but they all had someone attached to their arms and it made me want to have someone I could lean down and whispered in the ear, someone I could have my arm around, kiss on the cheek, the lips, feel up and make laugh.

It was then it hit me; I wanted Bella to be attached to my arm.

"So, Cullen, how's the magazine coming along?" Aro, a man not so much older than, maybe thirty-three if I remembered right, asked me, snapping me out of my longing for Bella.

"It's going," I murmured, shaking off another bimbo that had managed to attach herself to my arm like she belonged there.

"That good eh?" he laugh, slapping me on my back.

God, I hated it when someone I didn't know did that.

Fifteen minutes later, three bimbos shaken off my arm, I sat in my car, only one thing on my mind; Bella.

It had been a hectic week with all the chaos that had managed to heap up while were gone and now I felt bad about going back to the jerk I was before we went to Forks.

As I pulled up in front of her house, I thought I was too late, that she had gone to bed but then I saw the dim light form the kitchen and what had to be the living room.

Ok, saying I felt confident when I walked up to her door would have been a lie. For all I knew, she could be mad at me for not talking to her once, besides asking her to get this and that for me at the office.

_Don't waist it dickhead._

I followed my dick this time, or was it my heart? And knocked on her door.

**Bella's POV**

I had just settled down on the couch with a cup of apple tea and was drawing the plan of the chapel, using different colors to show what was already there, what I wanted and what I wasn't sure on yet when there were someone at my door.

_Who the hell knocks on some ones door eleven thirty in the night?_

I knew who it was before I opened the door; the tingling between my legs confirmed it.

Edward stood on my porch, dressed in a dark grey suit with a white shirt inside, the top of the shirt left open so you could see parts of his perfect chest. He looked tired but he smiled when he saw me and I melted.

No words were needed as I stepped aside, letting him in.

He took of his coat, handing it up with mine, before he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply, pushing his lips against me. I felt him, already hard, and I knew I needed him, quickly.

Breaking the kiss, though I didn't want to, I took his hand and led him to my room, pushing him down on the bed before shedding my sweats and t-shirt, nothing else under.

Apparently he liked that I went so called commando under my clothes because a growl came from him and he reached for me, latching on to my breasts as his hands came around me, landing on my butt.

He kneaded my buttocks, pushing them together, spreading them and the pushing them together again.

"You have too much clothes on," I barely got it out as his teeth caressed my nipple.

He didn't answer me or do anything indicating for him to remove his clothes but right now, I needed him and him only.

Pushing him back on the bed, I started to remove his clothes and he looked at me with a crocked smile plastered on his lips.

As revenge for him torturing me, I made slow work on his clothes, alluring him into helping me to dispose them quicker.

And in no time, we were both naked, molded together as his hands stroked every inch of my body, taking good care of my nipples, which lately had been sore and tender, over sensitive, as his mouth worked its way from my mouth to my collarbone.

"Edward," it was barely audible as his hand traveled south, finding its way between my wet folds and pushing the pleasure button.

Though, I didn't need to say anything else as he pushed me over and hovered over me, his eyes locked on mine, filled with lust, wanting and something couldn't put my finger on it.

Slowly, he entered me and I moaned his name as he grunted, hitting the spot that would soon send me to the moon and back again.

~O~O~O

**Edward's POV**

The sun hit my face the next morning but I didn't care because the only think I could think of was how amazing the sex Bella and I had the night before. And I was proud; Bella had come three times before I managed to squirt my hot semen.

Turning around, hoping to see Bella, how the light would dance over her pale skin but when I turned, she was gone.

It was then the smell of pancakes hit me.

I didn't bother to dress but just pulled on my boxers and looked for my shirt, which was gone.

It was the most sexy sight I had ever seen; Bella, wearing my shirt and just pair of small lace panties, standing in her cozy kitchen as she made breakfast.

"Good morning," I said when she didn't notice me at first, as I eye fucked her while she flipped the pancakes over, making the shirt rise and showing me her perfect lace clad ass.

"Oh, good morning," she smiled when she saw me.

"Need any help?"

"Yeah, can you find the juice and put it on the table?" she mentioned to the retro looking, light blue fridge.

I had to hold back a laugh, though I wasn't sure why I felt like laughing. The fridge was just to Bella; lined up was five glass retro bottles, all with different juices. There were orange, blood orange juice, apple juice, grape and pomegranate juice and tropical juice.

How things were lined up in different containers reminded me of how the fridge back at nana Cullen's looked like when we used to visit her in Texas. She always knew when someone had been in the fridge and stolen food. She noticed if a box stood a few millimeters wrong, even if someone else didn't see it, she did.

"Ok, breakfast is ready," Bella placed the plate with pancakes on the table and smiled at me.

It was nice having breakfast with her again but at the same time it felt weird, like I belonged in her kitchen, which, btw, was decorated more like an old lady was living here than a twenty-five year old girl. That had me thinking, didn't Bella turn twenty-six in September?

"Bella, when was your birthday?" I needed to know.

"Uhm, September 13. How come?"

"I just remembered that you had your birthday in the fall but I couldn't remember the date."

"Oh."

After helping Bella clean up, Bella found a pair of old sweats, which was too big for her since she snatched them from Jacob, so I could have some clothes too instead of walking around on my boxers all day, not that I think Bella would have complained.

While she was taking a shower, I decided to watch some TV when the plan of a house caught my eye. _Was Bella moving? Without telling me?_

Ok, I felt bad for snooping but I was curious and started to look over the plan and lists lying on the coffee table.

I was too caught up with it that I didn't hear Bella come back from the shower.

"Finding anything interesting?"

**Bella's POV**

It was funny to see Edward jump when he heard my voice and I couldn't help but smile, though he had just gone through some private papers.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snoop," he smiled sheepishly.

"It's ok, I was going to tell you any way."

"So you are moving?" his face fell and he didn't look at me.

"Yes and no. I am moving but not before in five months, I think, but I'm not moving far, just a fifteen minutes walk into the woods."

"Into the woods?" he turned to look at me with a funny look. "What's in the woods?"

"An old chapel. Dad sent me the papers this week and apparently it's been on this land for a very long time. Gran always wanted to fix it up bit without the money to do it she couldn't. she wanted me to do what I could to save it since it's a risk that it will tumble to the ground in less than a decade if I don't do anything."

"How do you know all this?"

"With the papers was a letter from gran to me where she told what she wanted and I loved gran so I'm going to do as she wishes, even after her death."

"You're pretty selfless you know, "he smiled, leaning closer to leave a small kiss on my lips.

"Hmm, really?" God, I wanted this man and I wanted him now.

"Yes, everywhere but in bed," he smirked, knowing he was right.

He had brought me to the moon and back again many times, he hot in my heels, but it was always he who did the work.

"I can fix that," I murmured as my hand traveled over his thigh to the budge in his pants.

**AN: I thought it was a good idea stopping there before I ruined the whole chapter. I will jump a little in time every chapter because there's a point I'm trying to reach and it will take too long time if I'm going to write every chapter day by day. I'm not going to give you stories with close to fifty long chapters because that's just too boring and there only a few that actually bothers to read them.**

**The next chapter will come when I've hot five new reviews.**

_**DevilsWriter**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Party I

_**Week 48, Wednesday 1**__**st**__** December**_

I'm not sure if things between Edward and me actually got better, or if it got worse.

We managed to find time to see each other but it was usually a quickie in his office, on his desk that is, or nothing at all but just sleep together in the same bed.

When I had time, he didn't, and when he had time, I didn't. He only had time during the weekends and that was when Charlie and Jacob would come and work on the chapel with several guys from La Push.

Having my boss over in the weekends would fall in good earth with my dad. He would probably chop Edward's balls of, cock them and serve them to him before killing him.

Nope. Edward had to stay alive and our, thing, had to be kept a secret.

Things were busy at the office; everyone trying to make sure everything was ready before the office closed for the holiday.

I was starting to feel the stress as I was taking care of my own job and Angela's, who was gone because of death in her family. She usually helped Alice with the annually Christmas party but now it was mine and since Alice had Shawn now, I had to do most of the work and at the same time make sure Edward got everything he needed.

_**Week 49, Tuesday 7**__**th**__** December**_

I had no idea why I was still alive.

It didn't feel like I had time to eat or sleep anymore, not with everything going on.

It was just after lunch, which I hadn't had time to have, when Edward came and dropped some documents on my desk.

"I need 40 copies of these till 1:30," was all he said, his nose buried in some other documents.

There was nothing else I could do than to make 40 copies, in less than an hour.

The only good thing with that was that I could just sit and watch the cop machine spew out all the papers.

I wasn't alone long though. James Alan, my former husband, now ex-husband came in.

Yes, he worked for Edward but he didn't know that James were my ex, which I was glad for. I barely saw him, perhaps in the elevator or in the lobby, or like now, in the copy room.

We had both agreed on staying out of each other lives and try to be civil with each other.

He was married again, with a girl named Victoria, and I could see that he had changed since our teenage years, just like me.

"Hi Bella," he said in a soft voice, leaning against the door frame.

"James." Ok, I still felt uncomfortable around him but I tried my best.

"How you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Good, Victoria's pregnant. We hope everything will go after the plan now."

"Me too, no one deserves to lose a child."

"So, have you wanted to kill Cullen yet?" he asked with a laugh. I turned around to look at him properly.

"No, not yet," I smiled.

"Then you're the first one. Why not?"

"Guess I just managed to get on his good side," I shrugged.

"You've fucked him, haven't you?" he snickered and I couldn't help but blush, making James laugh.

"Don't tell anyone, please," I begged him.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

"You won't get fired," a smooth voice said, coming from behind James.

"I wasn't trying to gain anything on it, Mr. Cullen," James started to explain and I could practically see the sweat for on his upper lip.

"Just get your ass out of here, James." Never had I seen James move so fast and I had a hard time keeping my laughter.

"Are you finished making the copies?" he turned to me when James were gone, still his asshole face on.

"Soon."

"When you're finished, make sure there is one copy for everyone in the meeting room." and he left.

_**Thursday 9**__**th**__** December**_

My body was demanding me to stay home, to rest and eat properly again, but I knew I couldn't do that, not with the Christmas party being just two days away.

I wouldn't fail Edward, I would show him that I would do anything for him, that I loved him.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

Did I love Edward? Ok, there were some feelings there but was it love?

Whatever, I was late for work.

~O~O~O

Being late for work, I hadn't had time to eat, hoping that I would have some time to do it before Edward showed up at the office or as soon as possible.

But the whole office was turned upside down and some more when I got there so the chance for getting something to eat looked small.

Edward was already there, looking stressed as James showed him something. It didn't take long before you heard him yell and James came out, looking scared actually.

"He's going to kill someone today, trust me," he muttered as he quickly walked past me and toward his.

Edward locked himself in his office and while I was at the office, I didn't see him at all, not from the brief moment I saw him when I came. I used all my time until lunch running across the town to make sure everything was ready for Friday so I wouldn't have to stay there all day, maybe I could go home early and relax, eat, sleep, so I was rested for the party.

When I came back, I was met by a very flustered James, his arms loaded files.

"Edward wants to see you. He's been asking for you the last hour and he's starting to get really pissed."

"I'll go and see him," I sighed, putting my things at my desk, along with my lunch, which smelled heavenly.

His door was locked, not that I had expected anything else when he was so stressed as now. When I knocked, I was only answered with a grumble and there were shuffling and rustling of papers before the door was opened slightly, letting me inside.

It was strange behavior from Edward but the way his office looked explained it all; there were files everywhere, papers scattered around and he didn't even look at me as he went back to work.

I waited for him to say anything but I grew tired of it and decided to leave him alone.

"Stay."

"Why? You want me to stand here and just watch you work?"

"No."

"Then why am I here? I have work to do and I need to…"

"Just wait a minute, I need to talk to you," he snapped, still not looking at me.

I sighed and sat down on the leather couch he had in the corner and waited.

One minute became two, two became four, four became eight and in the end, I waited twenty minutes for Edward to finish up and talk to me but apparently, it wasn't that important.

Sick of waiting for him, I rose from the couch and stood in front of Edward to see if he would look at me, notice me at all.

He wasn't even close to looking at me.

_Why won't you look at me, Edward?_

I felt a pang of pain in my heart and light headed. The room was starting to spin and it felt like I was falling into a black hole.

"Edward…"

**AN: yeah yeah, kill me if you want to. **

**What happened to Bella and why doesn't Edward look at her?**

**Take it easy, the next one will be coming up shortly, promise.**

_**DevilsWriter**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Party II

**AN: I don't own the characters but I do own the story, the storyline and any characters that might show up and, please, don't steal my story or any others story for that matter.**

_**DevilsWriter **_

_**Week 49, Thursday 9**__**th**__** December**_

When I opened my eyes, everything was slightly blurry. _Where the fuck is my glasses?_

I wasn't sure where I was but things were bright, too bright, so I knew I wasn't in Edward's office anymore.

It wasn't just my sight that was blurry but the memory of what had happened wasn't so clear.

The door opened and a dark figure came into the room.

"Bella, thank God you're awake," Edward, he sounded much relived.

"What happened?" I asked as he sat down in the chair next to my bed

"You fainted in my office," he explained.

"Did they tell you anything?"

"No, they didn't, couldn't because I'm not family," he seemed annoyed. "But I called Charlie and Jacob, letting them know what happened."

"Are they here?" I really didn't want to concern Charlie any more than needed, he had his hands full with Jacob, and he didn't need to have me on his hands too.

"No, Charlie couldn't leave work and he didn't want to send Jacob here alone, even if I met him and took him here."

"I'm glad they couldn't," I admitted and explained for Edward the reason and he was relieved when he said he understood and that he would probably do the same thing if he was in my boat.

"Can you see if you can find a doctor that can tell me something? Anything?" I asked when we had waited for about half an hour without a glimpse of a doctor.

"Sure."

It didn't take long before Edward came back with a doctor.

"Ms. Swan."

"Call me Bella."

"Well, Bella, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but call me Carlisle, and I'm taking over you as a patient since your doctor, Dr. Goldman, apparently have disappeared."

"Carlisle Cullen as in Edward's father?"

"Yes," he smiled before taking a look at my chart. "Ok, from what I can read, you fainted, the lack of sleep and food, and high blood pressure, is the reason."

"Even I could have figured that out," I laughed and Carlisle joined before he went back to reading my chart. Edward kept a straight face.

"Oh." _Oh?_ That wasn't good.

"What is it?" Edward asked, coming over to the bed and taking my hand.

"Congratulations Bella, you're pregnant," Carlisle smiled, though it wasn't hard to see that it was false.

"Come again?" I wasn't sure if I had heard him right. I couldn't be pregnant; Edward had used a condom the whole time.

"Bella, you're three months pregnant. Congratulation," as soon Carlisle was out the door, Edward let go of my hand and started to pace the length of the small room.

"We weren't together three months ago," Edward said after ten agonizing minutes.

"No…"

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone back then," he sounded hurt and it gnawed on my heart.

"I wasn't," I whispered and the way he looked at me…I didn't even have words for it.

"I need a minute," he headed for the door when Carlisle came back inside.

"Bella, you're allowed to leave but you have to stay home, no working for at least two weeks. I want you to eat three good sized meals a day, snack in between and four big glasses of fluid, water the best choice."

"Ok."

"Eat when you get home and go straight to bed. Remember to eat when you wake up again, no matter if you're hungry or not, a granola bar is more than enough."

"I will," I promised him and he left so I could get dressed.

Edward drove me home and walked me inside, making sure that I ate and was safe in bed.

"I'll see you later," he said softly before leaning in for a kiss. It was soft and tender, nothing like he had given before but I wasn't complaining.

_**Saturday, 11**__**th**__** December**_

I called Edward before the party, deciding that I couldn't wait any longer when he didn't call on Friday. I understood that he was busy but it would have been nice to hear his voice. I was already bored to death after just one day at home, watching reruns of old series all day, eating when I needed and drinking so much water that I visited the bathroom at least ten times before dinner.

Charlie and Jacob came, though I didn't tell them. Jacob had been a little unstable lately and he didn't need to know that he was going to be an uncle to a bastard baby, although, it was going to be just as loved as any other baby that would come in the future.

Three tries and no answer, I gave up and decided to see how things were going with my soon-to-be house.

Charlie and the guys from La Push had been working hard and from what I could see, I would be able to move in after New Year some time, if the snow that had been promised would be so nice and wait a week or so.

"Bella!" Jake came running towards me and brought me into a crushing hug.

"Jake…please let me breath," I managed to laugh and he put me back on the ground. "Is dad close?"

"Yeah, just wait here," he mentioned to the back of Billy's truck where several cups of coffee stood, all of them looking unappealing.

It didn't take long before Jake came back with Charlie.

"Hey kiddo, finally coming to take a look at your house?" he laughed as he brought me into a hug too.

"Yeah, I thought it was about time. It's looking great dad, thank you."

"Don't thank me but the guys inside is the ones you should says thanks to, not me kiddo. They've been doing an excellent jog, trust me."

"I do," I smiled. "When do you think it's finished?"

"From what Sam told me, you can move in at the end of January, unless you want some color on the walls and so. They've been laying the new floor for you, the one you wanted, and they did it gladly but when it comes to painting the walls, this is not the right guys." Charlie laughed as he poured himself a cup of coffee, this one steaming hot.

"I guess you're right."

"So, do you want to take a look inside?"

"No, not today, I think I'll head back. Stop by before you leave, would you?"

**~O~O~O**

I must have fallen asleep after seeing Charlie and Jake because when I opened my eyes after blinking, or that's what it was supposed to be, it was dark outside, the clock on my VCR saying six thirty-seven.

Surely Charlie and Jake would have come inside even if I was asleep; they had the key and knew their way around house as much as I did.

A note was lying on the floor in hall, in front of the door, holding the messy handwrite from Charlie, which I unfortunately had inherited.

_Kiddo, you was asleep so we decided to let you just do that, knowing that you need it. Christmas is coming soon and I'll be calling you sometime next week to find out what we're going to do._

_Charlie and Jacob_

_**Week 50, Wednesday 15**__**th**__** December**_

Monday, Carlisle Cullen called me, ten in the morning, asking me if I had time to come to the hospital so he could have a check, to see how I was doing. He told me that after just two days, I was getting better and he wanted it to keep it that way, more or less ordering me to eat a lot fruit to get vitamins, to eat proteins and everything I could get my hands on, even candy to keep the blood sugar up.

Fast food was a big NO though, not that I ate much fast food I had woken up in the middle of the night, Sunday, craving chicken nuggets and fries from McDonalds.

I had also craved Edward and I had called him several times, getting no answers. I had given him time to gather himself after the party, thinking that maybe he had a little too much to drink and needed to sleep it off. And of course he and Alice had a heck of a cleaning to do, so I didn't call him before eight pm Sunday, thinking, hoping, that he would be home and available to talk to me.

Tuesday was spent eating oranges, like ten of them, while I called Edward all day, his cell and office phone. I called James and he told me that Edward had been in his office all day when I called him, asking him if Edward maybe was out. If he had been, I would have understood why he didn't answer hi office phone and I could even understand why he didn't answer his cell.

And here I was, Wednesday, sitting in my car, looking up at Edwards building, hoping to see some light coming on up there. It was stalkerish, I knew that but when I doesn't hear anything from him on five days, I had the right to be worried.

I had just talked to Alice, asked her if Edward was alright since I hadn't heard from. She had had lunch with him earlier that day and told me that he was just fine, content and happy. She also invited me to spend Christmas with her family in Forks.

Charlie had called and told me that Jacob was going to celebrate Christmas with Sue and Charlie was going to his sister, my aunt Helen, in Phoenix and I could come if I wanted. Truth to be said, I really didn't want to go, aunt Helen and I had never gotten together good and would probably never do it.

I accepted Alice invitation and looked forward to be with friends and not alone. I would be able to talk to…

The light in Edward's apartment came on and I jumped out of my car, running across the street over to his building. The door man had seen me before, thought back then it was work, so he let me in without a word though a smile on his lips.

Edward owned the whole top floor, the two apartments build into the nicest penthouse I had ever seen before, everything about it screaming Edward. It was only six floors so the elevator ride should be fast… and straight into his hall.

It wasn't. It was quiet and I couldn't help but think of the night when the elevator back at the office got stuck and how I had panicked.

_Don't think like that, Bella_ I scolded myself. If I thought about it, I knew I would panic all over again and this time there weren't any one in the elevator with me to help me get my breathing back to normal.

The little _'ping'_ told me that I was at Edward's place and I braced myself, though I had no idea why. The hall was empty when the door opened and I stepped out, the elevator going back down.

The hall smelled of chicken and I found myself hungry, my mouth watering. _How did he have time to make chicken Alfredo in such a short time?_ Had been home barely fifteen minutes and it was a dish that took at least half an hour.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" I turned around to see a petit woman, her black hair cut short, her tight dress hugging her whole body, making her breast look big and round. Her lips were smeared with a too red lipstick and her heels were just too high, at least that was my opinion. I felt kind of bad for thinking it but she looked a little like a hooker but she was beautiful. I could understand why Edward had invited her to his home; I would probably have done the same if I was a man.

"Uhm, no, I'm just here to see Edward," I smiled at her before turning away and walking into the living room.

It was like getting punched in the stomach. The living room was lit up by candles, soft music flowing into the room and in the middle, a round table set for two.

_He was on a date._ I wanted to cry but who wants to cry in front of the date of the guy you might love? Not me. I braced myself but wanted to run out when Edward came from the kitchen, food in his hands.

He didn't notice me before he had put the food down on a side table and straightened up, smiling, expecting to only see the black haired woman. His smile fell and for a second I thought I saw anger flash in his eyes.

"Bella."

"I need to talk to you." _God, get a back bone girl. You're voice is so much stronger than that, so use it._

"Uhm yeah. Charlotte, would you mind if I talk to Bella for a minute?"

"No problem Eddie," she smiled at him, batting her eyelashes. He smiled back before gesturing to me to go into the hall. He closed the door behind him.

"You're on a date?"

"No, I'm having an operation. What does it look like; yes, I'm on a date. What do you want Bella?" He looked truly bored.

"No need to get pissed. I just wanted to know why you haven't answered any of my calls. I've been calling you since Saturday and I even called James to see if you were at the office yesterday." I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for an answer.

"I've been busy since you haven't been at work."

"I'm sorry but if I remember right, you were there with me when _your_ dad told me to stay home for at least two weeks and as you know, this is the last week before Christmas break."

"I remember but I'm not the one who wind up pregnant." Ok, that stung.

"…" I had no respond to him but managed to murmur to him "I'll leave so you can go back to your date." I turned my back to him and waited for the elevator come.

He didn't say anything but he didn't leave either; I could feel his eyes on my back and I sighed in relief when the elevator arrived and as soon the doors closed again, I let the tears run freely.

They did just that till I came home and even then they continued as I curled up in my bed and fell asleep.

Why I was crying, I didn't know. Was it because Edward, without saying it, called me a whore? Or was it that he had a date and would most likely fuck her brain out while I cried?

I wasn't religious but right now I prayed to God to give me an answer.


	11. AN

**AN: To everyone who reads this story, I'm not going to post new chapters in a while, at least that's not my plan. The Twilight stories is not highest on my list anymore but stories that's mine and mine only. I will post chapters from my Twilight stories IF I bother to write on them.**

**My new stories will be posted on my profile, of course, and I hope you all will like them.**

**PLEASE DON'T KILLE ME!**

_**devilsWriter**_


	12. Chapter 11: Christmas

Chapter eleven: Christmas

**AN: This is probably the longest I've ever gone without giving new chapters to any of my stories. It's a shame really but I just haven't had the inspiration I need to write. This chapter has taken four weeks, I think, maybe even more if I'm not wrong. I cannot promise any of my readers that I will give you all new chapters quickly but I will work on them and they will come when they come.**

_**DevilsWriter**_

_**Week 51, Monday 20**__**th**__** December **_

It was Monday and I was waiting for Edward to come and pick me up. We were driving together to Forks. Unfortunately…

Alice and Jasper had Shawn, therefore no place for me in their care and Emmett and Rose, who I still had to meet properly, lived outside of Seattle and it would just be waste of time for and fuel for them to drive into town and out again.

I really didn't want to sit in the same car as Edward for four hours. I had no other choice though; I knew the way to Forks but had no idea where the Cullen's lived. I didn't even know they lived in Forks before Alice told me.

It wasn't just the fact that I had to ride with Edward but Thursday, morning sickness had caught up with me and I was cursing those who decided to call it _morning _sickness. Fuck, it was all day and so far I had had at least three meetings with the toilet every day since Thursday.

That's was where I was when Edward came, hunched over the toilet when I heard the doorbell. I didn't bother to call out for him or keep the vomit down just to let him in; he knew where the spare key was, he could easily let himself inside without breaking an entry, and he probably would, use the key I mean.

And he did. I heard the footsteps down the hall as I leaned over the toilet once more to get my breakfast out, at least what was left of it.

The bathroom door creaked but I didn't look away from the toilet to say 'hello' or anything; I felt a new bile building up and I didn't need to throw it up all over myself, or him for that matter.

"Ready to go?" he asked and I wanted to smack on the top of his head. Did it look like I was ready?

"Soon," was all I said. I was already so drained from any form of energy to start anything with him. I wanted to sleep, be able to keep food down and get on good terms with Edward.

I had gotten used to sleeping next to him the last few months so now I had a hard time falling asleep.

"I'll be in the car." I nodded and just five minutes later, we were on the road, heading for Forks, heading for four dreadful hours I really didn't want to experience.

~O~O~O

"Can we please stop?" I asked as I saw a gas station getting closer. I had been holding myself the last hour of our two hours driving so far and it felt like my bladder was going to explode any minute. To say it was unpleasant would be an understatement: it fucking hurt and I was on the verge to cry if I couldn't get my release soon.

"Can you hold a little longer?" he asked swishing by the gas station.

"We really need to stop, like now."

"We're almost half way so let's not." He argued, stepping on the gas.

"Edward! Unless you want to wash your car, you will turn around or stop at the next gas station you see because I really need to pee and it feels like my kidneys is about to explode. Now, I advise you to stop." It was probably only my imagination but my voice reminded me of his during one of my first days; deadly calm.

He didn't say anything but stepped harder on the gas and it didn't take long before we saw another station and he pulled in.

I was surprised about how fast I managed to get out of the car and into the disgusting toilet without tripping, falling on my face and breaking my nose or something like that.

Edward was leaning against his car, front first, his eyes on me, or the door, when I walked out. It was weird but it looked like he was staring at my stomach, which now had a small bump, nothing big.

"Let's go," I tried to smile but it didn't get out like one, rather a grimace. I wasn't particularly looking forward to the rest of the drive, the first part of it being so tense that you could probably cut it with a knife if you tried.

"Good," he muttered, getting in to the car without another word. It was depressing, at some point, driving with him because he didn't make a sound, he didn't even yell at those who drove like an ass. I knew he wanted to but being in the same car as me couldn't be that bad, could it?

Apparently it could. When I got hiccup, he turned on some classic music, some really loud piano to drown it out.

~O~O~O

God, the four hour drive was finally over and even though I had no idea where in Forks we were but I didn't care much; I just wanted to get out of the car, stretch my leg and get away from Edward. And I wanted food some real food, sleep in a real bed and use a bathroom no one had thrown up in and no one cleaned, once.

"Edward!" a petit woman with caramel colored hair stood suddenly at the porch, a big smile on her face and her arms open.

Edward, with he's arms full of his own things, rushed over to her and gave her a hug, drowning her in bags.

I on the other hand got my things, trying to get it all in only one trip, and took my time getting them to the porch with a full bladder, again.

"Oh dear," the petit woman explained, a hand over her mouth as she watched me making my way through the snow to their porch. "Emmett, come and help Bella with her things!" she called over her shoulder and it didn't take long before Emmett, who I only had met one, for real, came through the door and grabbed all my things with a smile.

"Take it to the room next to Edwards," she ordered and I heard him saying '_Yes mom,_' and gave her a quick salute before going inside with all my things.

"Bella, come here," she smiled, opening her arms. I hesitated a little, which only made her smile even more. "Come one dear, I doesn't bite," and she laughed a laugh so warm and inviting that I couldn't help myself but walk into her arms and her hug her just as fierce as she hugged me.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella. I'm Esme," she said, holding me on arm length to look at me and the smile she gave me warmed my heart. She made me feel accepted and that was more that I could say about Edward.

She led me inside and Alice was at my side instantly, hugging me tightly.

"Oh Bella, it's been too long," she almost cried while laughing.

"Alice, we talked just a few days ago."

"Yes but I haven't seen you in flesh for weeks," she scolded with a playful smile on her lips. "And you haven't been at work for some reason, which Edward have refused to tell me why," she glared at Edward but he just ignored her.

"I've been taking some time off, Doctors order," I explained. It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth. But I knew I had to tell them soon, no matter if Edward wanted me to tell them or not: they needed to know.

I had even told Charlie and Jacob, though not I person. I felt terrible but I had written it in my usually Christmas letter I gave them every year, even when we were together.

"Doctors order?" Rosalie asked. It was the first time she had spoken to me, not that I had met them properly but I remember last time and how she talked about me like I wasn't even there.

"Bella is my patient and she needs to take things slow, rest a lot and eat properly. She pushed herself too far at work and didn't get enough sleep and she neglected sleep to please Edward," Carlisle explained and I was glad he didn't say anything else.

"Edward, there's no need to push your employers to the brink of death," Esme scolded at him, a frown between her eyes.

"How could I know she was starving herself!" he explained, waiving with his arms, talking like I wasn't in the room.

"You could like, I don't know, see the signs you stupid prick!" Rosalie half screamed at him, handing Nico over to Emmett, who had to sooth him as he was at the brink of crying.

"How could I have seen the signs when I barely saw her?" he yelled right back.

This was where I got enough and joined the screaming squadron.

"You would have seen it if you hadn't sent me all over the town to do stupid things like making sure that your suit would be ready to be picked up by you after work," I screamed at him. They all looked at me like I'd just grown another head and turned bright yellow.

Turning to Esme, I apologized and asked her if she would mind if I went to lie down for a moment. She smiled, explained to me where my room was and that dinner would be at seven; someone would come and wake me half past six.

~O~O~O

_Soft cries filled the dark room and I groaned as it had woken me up for the fourth time in one night. The bed moved but it wasn't me, and the sound of bare feet against the wooden floor told me that there was no need to for me to crawl out from my warm little nest on the bed, though the source of heat was now somewhere else in the room._

_The bare feet came back to the bed and it dipped as someone came to lie back down with me._

"_Bella?" a soft voice drifted through the room, a warm hand on my shoulder, shaking me slightly. _

"_Yes," I tried to mimic the soft voice but it came out as a raspy whisper, my voice filled with the little sleep I had gotten._

"_It's feeding time." I opened my eyes to meet the perfect green eyes as he laid the soft little bundle of our love on my naked chest._

"_Bella," he whispered and I felt myself being shaken again. _

"_Bella…_ Bella, wake up," I opened my eyes to be met by two icy blue eyes and blond hair.

Rosalie was sitting on the edge of my bed, a small smile on her lips as she noticed how disorientated I was.

"A good dream I suppose," she laughed.

"You supposed right," I mumbled, sitting up.

"Sorry to ruin it but Esme wanted me to come up and wake you up as Edward isn't here to take care of you, as he should be. Are you feeling better?" I didn't hear anything else than that she said that Edward wasn't here.

"Where's Edward?" I tried to keep my voice calm but I was sure she would hear the panic in it.

"Don't worry; he's just out to buy some beer and chips for later as Esme had forgotten all about it. Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?"

"Are you feeling better? You looked a little green when you walked upstairs earlier."

"I'm fine, I was just tired after the drive and I didn't get much sleep last night." It wasn't a lie; I was tired and I had barely slept anything last night.

"Now, come on, let's get some food," she said with a smile on her lips as she grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

Dinner was delicious, and fucking awkward. Esme, not knowing better, as the rest of the family, placed and Edward and me on the same side, so close together that out thighs were touching. It was nice and it was horrible. I wanted to jump up and run for the hills at the same time as I wanted to my dream to be real and that Edward and I was sitting so close together because we wanted to, because we couldn't bear to be away from each other.

One thing was sure; Edward didn't want to sit next to me. He ate his food so quickly that I was surprised it didn't come back up. As soon the plate was empty, he excused himself, saying he was tired and wanted to hit the sack for an hour before they were going to watch a movie.

I was actually stupid enough to wonder if I would be a part of that.

In what they called the cave, there were three loveseats, a big flat-screen TV with huge speakers in the wall. It felt like a small comfy movie theater.

Alice pushed me down in the soft couch in the middle, Alice and Jasper taking the one to my left and Rosalie and Emmett taking the one to my right. With a table full of soda, beer, root beer, chips, three types of dips, popcorn and a huge bole of M&M's and about a hundred movies, the only thing missing was Edward.

Apparently, he wasn't expecting me to be with them from the look on his face when he saw that the only empty seat was next to me where I was curled up on the couch.

To be honest, the only reason I was curled up like a ball was because I didn't want to be near Edward, like touch him. I wanted to talk to him and I needed him to be more or less happy. I was pretty sure that he wouldn't be so happy if pressed my legs up against him, again.

Oh boy, how wrong I can have sometimes.

It seemed that he didn't mind as he pulled my legs into his lap half way through the second movie, _The Wolfman_. The first movie was _Dear John_, a request from Alice and Rosalie, who got it their way after whispering a little in their dear ones ears. I could only guess what was going to happen after the movies but I was pretty sure that I knew what it was.

It was the guys who wanted to watch _The Wolfman_, or rather Emmett and Jasper. Edward said he didn't care, saying that he would probably fall asleep half way through the movie. He didn't; he pulled my feet into his lap and actually gave a smile but because of the dark, I couldn't see if it reached his eyes.

The last thing I remembered was Benicio del Toro changing into a werewolf before I drifted into Neverland.

~O~O~O

_**Saturday, December 25**__**th**___

Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday was pretty much the same as Monday had been though Alice managed to drag everyone with her into Port Angeles to finish the Christmas shopping, twice. The days ended up on the couch in the cave with at least four movies, everyone except me watching all of them; I always fell asleep half way through the second movie.

I was mortified when I found out that I had fallen asleep on Thursday and then lied down so my head was in Edwards lap. Alice told me this, thinking it was so cute, so I had a hard time trying to have a smile on my face.

_What was Edward thinking?_

Esme was very clear Friday at dinner, telling, or maybe ordering is the right word, that we were to have Christmas breakfast together Christmas Day, no matter if they were tired or just not hungry. We promised her that we would have breakfast together.

I failed her, let her down.

I never managed to get down to the kitchen and have the Christmas breakfast with all the others.


	13. Esme

**AN: This is pretty much the reason why it took some time to write the last chapter I put out. I wanted to write from someone else's point of view and since Esme is the most carrying of all the Cullen's and so on, it had to be her since Bella is pregnant.**

_**DevilsWriter**_

Esme was standing over pots and pans, making the breakfast she wanted to give her family. As the juice machine beeped, she swiftly cut another orange in half and replaced old one with a new one. Never wasting food, the "old" oranges were placed on a plate, for those who wanted, to eat. Turning around, it was back to cutting the fruit, boiling the eggs, heating the buns in the oven and frying the bacon, making coffee, making pancakes, waffles and setting the table.

You would start wondering if Emmett had some kind of build in censor that told him that breakfast was ready because as soon the food was on the table, so was Emmett, followed by everyone else…except for Bella.

"Where's Bella?" she turned to Edward, who, just like his brother, was stuffing his face pancakes and bacon.

"Sleeping, I guess," he managed to get out around the fork, shrugging. Esme was a little puzzled that Edward hadn't woken Bella up. She was puzzled that they hadn't slept in the same bed, though she had given them separate rooms.

That was a rule she had, unless you were married, you didn't sleep in the same room, though she knew that the rule was never followed, that they sneaked out as soon they thought everyone was asleep and back before anyone would wake up. She had even caught Jasper once, and Emmett, she had caught them all.

The funny thing was that they had caught Carlisle once when they were trying to prove that it was impossible to sleep in separate rooms when you were in love. They were right; it was hard.

"You guess?" Emmett cocked an eyebrow. "Ha! Bella denied Edward his release!" Emmett laughed, almost showering everyone with chewed food.

"She didn't deny me anything," Edward grumbled and Esme saw it as a cue to break in.

"Emmett, leave your brother alone," Emmett gulped and went back to stuffing his face. As she walked out, she noticed that Edward gave her a weak smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

She missed her boy, the one who smiled, kissed her cheek every time he came to visit them, who beat Emmett in video games then to have a re-match and let him win because he always acted like a big baby when he lost something.

She missed her little Edward, the one who hugged her as soon he woke up when he was younger, hugged her before he went to school, when he came home and when he went to bed.

She was standing outside of the room she had given Bella when she heard something that sounded like hurling, like someone was throwing up.

Knocking gently on the door she called for Bella, with no answer so she decided to find out.

The door into the bathroom she was sharing with Edward was open and sure enough, she found Bella heaving and breathing heavily over the toilet, her hair up in a messy knot and just a t-shirt covering her flushed body.

"Oh Bella," Esme sighed, crouching down next to Bella, taking a cloth to dry the sweat from her face. "Do you want me to get Edward, or maybe Carlisle?" she asked when Bella collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

She barely shook her head and curled up, closing her eyes.

Esme went to get both Carlisle and Edward after laying a towel under Bella's head, to make her at least a little comfortable.


	14. Chapter 12: New Years Eve, part 1

Chapter twelve: New Year's Eve

**AN; I know this is short but it just seemed so perfect to give you all a cliff hanger (did I spell that right? LOL). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and remember, I don't own a shit, a part from the storyline. Steal it, and I will hunt you down and make you suffer.**

**Love ya!**

_**DevilsWriter**_

_**Week 52, Monday, 27**__**th**__** December**_

Esme knew.

We had no other choice than to tell her when she didn't want to leave the room after getting Carlisle and Edward. Edward was really not happy about it but it wasn't my fault, at least I kept telling myself that.

It wasn't my fault, right? It takes two for the Tango, if I remembered right.

Anyway, we had to tell the family and I almost busted out crying when Alice squealed and started blabbering about buying clothes, already planning the baby's room and she was hoping for a girl, a niece she could spoil with pink and purple clothes.

When Edward told her that she wouldn't be getting a niece, she slumped down in her chair, confused, like everyone else, well except for Carlisle and Esme.

He explained everything, not even hiding the fact that he felt betrayed because I had slept with someone, even though it was before we even had the eyes for each other. He didn't hide the fact that he was disgusted that I didn't even know who the father was, either. To keep the tears back got harder and harder as I looked around me, from Edward's angry and hurt eyes, to Carlisle disappointed face, though if it was for his son or me, I didn't know. Emmett and Jasper looked indifferent and Esme and Rosalie looked at me with sympathy but the look Alice was giving me, was the one that hurt me the most; she looked hurt, disgusted, angry, disappointed and as if I had just killed her cat. Or worse, ruined all of her clothes.

It didn't end well, not with me leaving the table because the dinner suddenly decided to take a trip up my throat. Alice left the table before me, ordering Jasper to come with her with a bark and Carlisle wanted to talk to Edward in his study. When I got back, Emmett was laying on the floor in the living room with Nico and Shawn, making faces and tickling them, make them squeal with laughter.

Esme and Rosalie was left cleaning up and when I offered to help them, they ordered me, with a smile, to join Emmett in the living room and they would all gather there soon for coffee and cake.

It was interesting.

Edward, who I thought would lock himself up in his room, came down with Carlisle, both making themselves a drink before taking a seat, far as possible away from each other. Alice, who I also thought would lock herself up in her room, came down, though she never sat down, just hovered in the background, away from me, her eyes narrowed and switching between me and Edward, always softening when they were on Edward.

It wasn't only she who felt hurt.

When everyone was gathered, Carlisle started to make drinks and Esme and Rosalie started talking about the upcoming baby as if it was a part of the family. No one seemed to care that they laugh and planed shopping trips, at least not until Alice used her voice.

"Shut up!" she yelled at them, waking both Nico and Shawn, who had fallen asleep in Emmett's big arms.

Esme looked at Alice in shock and opened her mouth to speak but Alice stopped her before she even had to chance to make a noise.

"How can you talk about that bastard baby like it's a part of the family? It isn't, neither is Bella. She cheated on Edward and expects him to take care of her baby. How on earth can you laugh and make shopping trips?"

"Alice," Carlisle warned.

"No, dad. How would you have felt if mom had gotten pregnant with someone else than you?"

"Alice, shut up!" it was Edward's turn to yell. "You know nothing, nothing about how I feel. You're not in my shoes!" his voice got just louder and louder and Alice's eyes brimmed with tears.

"This is not your business so stay the fuck out of it!" I saw this as my cue to leave.

"Stay!" he barked at me as I started to get up, his eyes at me for the first time that night. I wasn't sure if I was glad that he finally could look at me or if I wished he never had as his eyes were filled with anger and betrayal.

"Are you defending her?" Alice shrieked.

"No, I'm defending myself. You have no right to say anything about this; it's not your problem it's ours," his hand waved between him and me.

"Alice, Edward, stop it. Alice, this is none of your business and you will let Bella and Edward solve this their way, no interfering, ok?" Alice nodded and sat down with Jasper. Carlisle turned to Edward. "Edward, there is no need to talk as if Bella wasn't in the room, I think you should try to be more sensitive about this and you two should talk about it. Maybe not tonight, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. Now, we're going to sit here together as a family and watch Home Alone together like we always do." Carlisle turned on the TV and the DVD and it didn't take long before the opening song started.

"Oh, I almost forgot to get you something to drink," Carlisle apologized to me before jumping up and make something at the bar. "Here," he handed me what looked like a Cosmopolitan but the smell was a little different. "It's none-alcoholic Cosmopolitan," he explained before joining Esme again and turning the movie back one.

The smell, the taste, it was familiar, it trigged a memory.

_Shadows…_

_A green flash…_

_The touch…_

_The moans…_

_The…the truth…_

I knew who the father of my baby was.


	15. Chapter  13: New Years Eve, part 2

Chapter 13: New Year's Eve, Part 2

**AN: Now, I know, another shorty. But you all need some short ones; I need to keep you interested and begging for more, don't I?**

_**DevilsWriter**_

_**Week 52, Monday, 27**__**th**__** December**_

Never in my life had I wanted to scream, cry and laugh at the same time as much as I wanted to now. I wanted to tell everyone right away but I couldn't make myself do it. Something in my mind told me that it would be better to wait and tell him later, when no one was around us.

~O~O~O

I honestly couldn't remember that _Home Alone_ was so long but it finally ended and everyone started to get up. Alice gave me a hard look as she passed me and I didn't blame her, but it still hurt. Jasper though, gave me a weak smile behind Alice's back; good to know that he wasn't totally against this. It helped.

Esme and Rosalie gave me a big hug each, Emmett too but it was a little awkward with Nico on his arm. Carlisle and Edward though, didn't say anything, not that I expected them to do it. But a _Good night_ or _Sleep tight_ would have been nice.

I decided to wait until everyone was in bed, at least everyone on our floor, which meant Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie. To make the time pass, I showered, dried and brushed my hair before changing into a big t-shirt and a pair of boxers Edward had left at my place. When the clock on my nightstand showed me that it was just a little over midnight, I decided that it was safe enough to tip toe over to Edward's room.

The hall was clear, a fait snore disturbing the silence.

"_Emmett_," I thought with a small smile as I walked over to Edward's door, leaning my ear against it, listening for any signs for him to be awake.

The sound of a shower running, the sound of old pipes somewhere in the house as the water was abruptly turned off.

This was my cue to talk to him, no matter if he was naked or dressed in twenty sweaters; it was now or never. If I waited any longer now, I would chicken out and I wouldn't be able to tell him before it was too late. In my mind, it was worse to know who the father was for months before telling the father himself.

Trying to do it as quietly as possible, I knocked on his door and waited.

I knocked again.

This time he answered with a low "_Come in_,".

Something about his face told me that he really didn't want to see me right before he went to bed. What was it, though? Oh yeah, his eyes hardened and his mouth went into a grim line. Also, his body tensed, which was very visible from where I stood at the door.

"What do you want?" he demanded, turning around and dropping the towel he had had around his waist as I came inside.

I looked away.

"I need to talk to you," I said as the ceiling suddenly became very interesting.

"About what?" he was wearing a pair of dark green silk boxers, making him look like a Greek God.

"I…" everything I had had in my mind just a second ago was gone as I looked at him, his perfect chest and slightly tanned skin.

"What?" he broke the spell and I was back.

"I know who the father is," I said in a rush, making sure that I would get it out.

"Don't know if I should care or not," he admitted after several minutes with silence.

"You should care because…" I paused, taking a deep breath. "The baby is yours," I couldn't help the small smile, couldn't hold it back as the words left my lips.

He just looked me, didn't move, didn't make a sound.

"You're going to be a dad," I whispered.

~O~O~O

_**Week 6, Wednesday, February 6**__**th**___

I leaned back in my chair, resisting the urge to turn around and look at him. Things had changed since I started working for Edward. In just six months, I had gone from being a dried in girl working as a PA for the boss and founder off one of the most popular magazines in Seattle to a mother to be and editor for said magazine.

I looked back at the time with both a smile and tears in my eyes. It had been a trying time and a happy time, meeting Edward, getting to know him and his family but at some point, I just couldn't believe that I had forgiven him for turning his back on me when we first found out that I was pregnant and that we didn't know who the father was.

Neither could I believe that I didn't know that it was Edward I slept with back in September…

Well, we were getting back on the right tracks, at least as boss and employee.

Edward had admitted, the morning after I told him that he was the father, the morning after the heavy sex we had had, that he wasn't ready for being a father.

I told him that I understood even though I wanted him to go through this with me. As long he would be there if anything would happen to me, that he would take care of the baby, love for the both of us, I was happy. He thought he could do that.

I didn't.

He had gone back to the asshole he was when I started working for him.

Even worse perhaps.

I wasn't sure if it was he or not, but I got everything folk had written, for the magazine or not. When I asked him, after just two weeks in my new job, he told me to do my work, not ask questions.

He wasn't like this whenever I saw him after job, either if it was at the Supermarket, at lunch or whenever I visited Esme, who had managed to talk Carlisle into getting an apartment in Seattle so she could see her babies more often, and to keep an eye on me and how my stomach was growing.

Esme was with me when I went to my second ultrasound. She was begging me to find out the sex but I refused; I wanted to wait a little longer.

A knock on the door made me realize that I had been sitting and dreaming for almost thirty minutes.

"Come in," I called.

Jessica Stanly, my former best friend, pocked her head inside, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Guess what I'm doing this Friday," she said, taking a seat in the sofa.

"Oh, I don't know, screwing some random guy," I muttered, trying to ignore, hoping that it would make her go out.

You see, when I came back to work after Christmas, all my things were in a box and Jessica was sitting in my chair, a huge grin on her face. She told me that she had taken over my job, that I sucked and Edward needed someone who wasn't pregnant so he could bend her over his desk and fuck her. It was hard to hold the smile back when Edward appeared in the door, looking mad.

It appeared that he had promoted me for some reason I wouldn't tell and Jessica were to take my place as the PA. That she had lasted so long was something I just couldn't understand as she did almost nothing. I had walked by her desk several times, finding her chatting with someone or on Facebook.

Why didn't Edward just fire her?

"Oh, you're right, almost," she laughed, getting my attention, again, unfortunately. "I will be screwing someone, not just some random guy though but Edward Cullen." I almost laughed. I knew he was going to back to Forks on Friday, staying there the whole weekend because Carlisle was turning fifty. I was invited, as for Charlie and Jacob too.

**Edward POV**

So Jessica thought she would be having sex with me this weekend. Well, I felt slightly, a tiny bit, sorry for her. Who am I kidding, I almost laughed my ass off as I heard it but I knew that if I brock into a laughing fit they would notice and wonder what the hell I was doing.

You see, the same day I gave Bella the job as an editor, I made sure that she had the office next to mine. Ok, it isn't next to mine as in we're sharing a wall but I could see into her office and she could see into mine.

Even though I wasn't ready for having a baby and was still struggling a little with the fact that I was going to be a father. Though, it didn't mean that Bella could be with whoever she wanted, sleep with any guy she met. Of course, I couldn't say this to her, she would go crazy and make sure that my whole family went against me.

It didn't take long before someone came in and started flirting. Bella was smiling and laughing but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

I installed a microphone into her office phone and hid one under her desk. Now I could hear everything she was saying, even Jessica as she so proudly told Bella about her plan make me sleep with her. It was all a scam though, Jessica didn't need to say anything; I knew she was with Mike Newton, who loved money.

I sat there, listening, laughing quietly as Jessica kept on going when I heard a disturbing sound coming from Bella's office. It sounded like a…a fart. Did she just fart?

"EW!" I heard Jessica practically scream. "Bella, that's disgusting!"

"What?" I heard Bella ask and I turned toward the window to see what was going on; Jessica was holding her hand over her mouth and nose but Bella was leaning back in her chair like she had been doing since Jessica came into her office.

"You don't fart!" Jessica cried but Bella started to laugh.

"I didn't fart, that's just gross!" she laughed.

"Then what was it?" Jessica asked after sniffing the air carefully.

"It was just my stomach," Bella was still laughing slightly. "its lunch," she said and I could see her smile.

That was my cue.

**Bella's POV**

I was still laughing under my breath when Mike came to get Jessica from my office and I could have kissed him for taking her away. It was a mystery to me why I was friends with her to begin with; she only thought about herself. Oh, and who she was going to get into sleeping with her.

As I walked into the hall, I almost bumped into Edward, who was standing very close to my door.

"Lunch?" he asked with a smile.


	16. Chapter 14: Carlisle

Chapter fourteen

"_You're going to be a dad," she whispered._

_Those where the happiest words I had heard since I found out she was pregnant, though that wasn't such a happy moment when we thought the baby was someone else's, not mine._

_I had my Bella back._

_In three long strides, I crossed the room and enfolded her in my arms, kissing those soft and pouty lips I had missed the last few weeks. She hesitated a little but kissed me back, wrapping her arms around me._

_The kiss grew stronger and hungrier, and we stumbled toward the bed, our lips never parting._

_God, I had missed her body, it curves and softness. Even with the little baby bump, barely there, her body was perfect, her breasts already gotten bigger, fuller._

_I loved them._

_It wasn't just sex, we had something more; we made love the whole night until Bella could barely keep her eyes up. She was already asleep when I pulled out and pulled the covers over us, wrapping them tightly around us, my arms around her, never letting her go._

_I couldn't sleep that night though. I kept thinking about everything that had happened and how it all suddenly had changed and I was going to be a father._

_I wasn't ready; I couldn't just jump into something like that._

_I fell asleep before I would come up with something that I would regret._

_~O~O~O_

_A feathery touch woke me up, Bella's lip on my neck; I could feel her smile against my skin. _

"_Good morning," she whispered before nibbling on my neck._

"_It certainly is," I agreed and with a swift movement, I had our position changed; God, how I loved having her underneath me, naked and ready for me._

_I barely had time to kiss her and start down her neck before she spoke._

"_We need to talk." _

_Taking a deep breath, I nodded and moved so I was lying next to her, propped up on my arm so I could see her better. _

"_What are we going to do?" she asked me. Me. How would I know? I had only known it was my baby for twelve hours, I had no idea what we were going to do now._

"_Bella, I'm not ready for this," I told her honestly. "Until now, I had no plans on having a baby, not in at least a few more years. Things are happening a little too fast for me and I just can't do this." It was like pouring fuel on a fire. The sweet and loving look she had given me just a minute ago was now gone, replaced with fierce eyes._

"_Do you really think that I'm ready for this? I'm only twenty-six and the last on my list was to get a baby. Just the thought about starting a family before I've even turned at least twenty-eight is scaring the shit out of me. I'm right in the middle of getting a new place and I have no idea how long that will take, and I don't even have a steady job. Working as a PA isn't the perfect job when you need to save money for all the things a baby will need as soon it's born." It turned into rambling and I was sure she was talking more to herself than me, but it was more or less the same as me; she wasn't ready._

"_Bella," I finally said after she had started talking about diapers, bodysuits and bottles. "You will not be doing this alone, I will be there if you need anything, and I mean anything, but I can't be there for you on a permanent basis until I know that I can do this." She looked so hurt and I was sure she was holding back tears but she nodded, smiled a little and hugged me, whispering thank you._

"Bella, do you need to go to the toilet?" Rose asked.

_**Week 6, Friday, February 7**__**th**___

It was okay that she wanted the four hour drive to be comfortable for her but it was the fourth time she asked in the last hour and we had only been on the road for an hour.

"No, not yet," Bella laughed. "But trust me, I'll let you know when I need to," Rose smiled and turned back to the road after taking a look at Nico.

Never in my whole life had I thought that I would be happy to say that both my brother and sister-in-law loved working on cars. If it hadn't been for them, Bella and I would have been extremely uncomfortable through the whole drive. With two adults, one pregnant, and a baby seat, it was surprisingly spacious in the car and Bella, who sat in the middle because she wanted to sit next to Nico, hadn't complained or tried to get more comfortable. I knew that I was sitting just perfect behind Emmett.

Bella's hand was almost lying on my thigh and I would have enjoyed it if it hadn't been for the fact that I still didn't have a present for Carlisle. I had no idea what I could give him. He already got everything that was written for the sports sites, everything that came in, though not everything came out. He had it all, didn't he, a wife he absolutely adored, and who adored him, three children, who all had a career they were proud of, two grandchildren, one more coming up and a house big enough for everyone and a job he loved.

"There's gas station coming up soon," Rose said, turning in her seat and bringing me out of my own thoughts. "Do you need to use the toilet, Bella?"

"No," she laughed as Nico grabbed her finger and started sucking on it.

"Well, I need to use the toilet, thank you for asking," Emmett said, slowing down.

Emmett took his time, which gave us the chance to stretch our legs and get some fresh air. Rose changed on Nico and walked around with him, a little away from the main road.

Finally alone.

I hadn't kissed or been with anyone since Bella told me the baby was mine and I was starting to feel it now; blue balls.

Everyone knew that the baby was mine; we told the very next morning after every piece had fallen in place. Everyone knew that we weren't together too. If we suddenly started kissing and snuggling in front of everyone, their head would just blow up. It was out of the question, at least till I knew where I was standing.

I had a feeling though, that I would have the blue balls until I knew. I wanted Bella, at least in the sexual way. I would wait but would Bella be able to wait until I knew? I'm not sure I would be able to handle seeing her with someone else while carrying my child.

My child…

It was weird, still, to think that it was mine and not some random guy from a party, though I was a random guy from a party, ironically.

Back on the road, Bella fell asleep almost straight away, same did Nico, both with their mouths slightly open, their heads lolling to the left. Bella's head was resting on my shoulder and I didn't mind, at all. It was nice.

Em and Rose was talking in low voices, Rose's hand resting on Em's thigh. Ok, that was a little gross, at least remembering the time when I caught them on our kitchen table back in college. Em and I was sharing apartment back then because Em, even though he's two years older than, were there the same time as me, finally deciding what he wanted to do.

He met Rose the first day there and you could barely see them without each other the next three years. Lucky as I was, I walked in on them one time too many. Or ten times to be exact.

The sky was getting darker and it was just seconds before the rain would come down.

But first came the thunder.

Bella more or less jumped in her seat as the thunder crashed above us and the rain started to pour down.

"It's just the thunder," I murmured to her as Em was too busy laughing and Rose too busy slapping his arm. It was weird though, Nico hadn't even moved, only burped.

"I hate the thunder," she murmured back, actually covering into my side.

"It will probably pas," I assured her but from the way it looked, it wouldn't, not any time soon.

**Bella's POV**

Edward lied.

The thunder didn't stop, neither did the rain but it was a perfect excuse to sit so close to Edward. God, I hated being pregnant at the same time I loved it. The morning sickness was almost gone, though it would probably come back again, and the hormones, they were ok. I hardly felt any difference, apart from the fact that I had been extremely horny since I came from the Cullen's in the beginning of January.

I needed Edward, I needed him now but it would just ruin everything. I knew he needed time to see where he was standing but I needed him to fuck me senseless soon so I could sit back and let him figure things out. I didn't know if he would figure it out by the time the baby would come, if we were going to get back together or just have a baby together and live separate lives.

One thing I did know though.

If Edward ever decides that he just wants to be there for the baby, that he can't be with me, I won't be able to handle it, I will be devastated. The one I need is him, no one else, he's the one who makes me feel alive, loved and downright perfect.

"Where here," announced Emmett as the house came into view.

Suddenly I dreaded leaving the car, to see Alice again. We never got to talk out and I guess none of us wanted to be the first one. I actually thought about running but where would I go? Charlie's? Edward would come and get me, for sure, and Charlie and Jacob would drag me with me for the dinner. And I couldn't let Carlisle down by not showing up, I even had a present for him.

That was a hard nut to crack. I barely knew him and had no idea what I would give him. It ended with me calling Esme and she sent me a bunch of pictures she they had taken of Alice, Edward and Emmett, themselves and places they had been through their whole life. With those pictures, I decorated an album I had found in a secondhand store. The pages were empty, black, and the binding was beautiful aged dark leather. I left several pages for him to fill and a whole page full with greetings from close friends. Esme helped with that part of course.

Walking up the stairs to the small porch, I hide behind Edward, until I had step forward and give both Carlisle and Esme a hug. Alice and Jasper was there with them and Jasper gave me a hug, Alice stood back until everyone had greeted each other and Nico and Shawn was untied on the floor and a bag of toys.

We thought the same thing as our eyes met, no words were needed. Rushing into each other's arms, we both cried that we were sorry; it was time for an explanation.

We went to Carlisle's office, which he offered, and sat down in front of the fire.

"I'm so sorry Bella, for everything, for hurting you like that. You are one of my best friends even though we haven't acted like that for the past month and a half. But you have to understand, I love my brothers and I will always take their sides," she told me a rush. "Most of the time at least. When he told us that you were pregnant, I couldn't be happier for him. Edward has always been a little on the outside, not so good at choosing the right girls and they've hurt him before. When you didn't know who the father was, I took his side, thinking that you were just like the others but deep down, I knew you weren't I could see it in your eyes but I just didn't want to face it."

"Alice, I understand; I would have done the same thing for Jacob, trust me."

"As the only girl, I feel sometimes that I have to protect them and be the adult one," she sighed. "But you Bella, are the most amazing girl I've ever met, handling this and a pregnancy. Oh, and Edward who still have his head up his ass." The last sentence made me laugh.

It was all forgiven, how could it not be? She reacted the way she did because she loved her brother and wanted to protect him

~O~O~O

Edward and I shared his room as Esme had made the guestrooms for the rest of the family that was coming. I didn't mind sleeping in the same but at the same time I found it difficult as I wanted him so much. Plus, I had gotten a rash on my inner thighs and it felt like an itch I couldn't scratch. I had bought every ointment I could find that would calm the rash and in the end make it live my body but nothing worked.

That's why I rushed to the bathroom as soon we came up to his room. He thought I was sick though and knocked on the door until I screamed that I had pee. It was all an excuse so I could use the bathroom before him and change and crawl under the covers while he washed himself and brushed his teeth.

**Edwards POV**

I almost fell over in laughter when Bella scream that she had pee after I had banged on the bathroom door and ordered her to open up. I thought that she was sick and being there for her sometimes while I was figuring things out, would probably help me choose what was right for me.

The door opened and Bella came out, her hair down, her t-shit gone, leaving her in her jeans and her bra. God, she would be the death of me, at least reason why I suddenly one day will become a woman.

"Finally," I muttered, feeling that my blather was about to explode.

I washed myself quickly, brushed my teeth and I actually thought about taking care of the problem Bella had left me with.

_No, that's just creepy, man_ a voice in my head said.

Bella was already in bed, snuggled up on her side, when I came out. She looked so cute, and almost passed out, her eyes fluttering.

I took my chance to change in my bedroom, not caring much if she saw something, hopefully she would like it. I knew I liked how she looked, with or without clothes.

I was almost asleep when I felt the bed move and heard something that sounded like a whimper. My eyes flashed open I remembered the first night at the Lake House, how I had heard her masturbate. Was she doing that now? In the same bed as me? Under the same roof as my family?

It was actually very arousing.

Another whimper.

Turning over, keeping my eyes closed, to face her, everything went quiet but it didn't take long before I heard her whimper again.

Slowly opening an eye, I looked at her; her eyes were closed but I could a hand move under the covers in the right area.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" the curiosity got the better off me.

I startled her, making her jump and making a strangled squeal.

"What are you doing?" I repeated.

"I…uhm…" she stumbled over her words.

"Were you…" I trailed off.

"No, no no no no, God no."

"Really?" I pulled the covers back; she was covering her thighs but from what I could see, she was still wearing her boy shorts.

I pried her hands off.

"Bella, what the fuck!" her thighs were red and small spots of blood.

"It's just a rash, she mumbled, trying to cover herself up. I wouldn't let her.

"Stay put," I ordered her and went to the bathroom to see if I still had some left of the ointment Carlisle had given me after a chest rash I had six months ago.

Bella was lying on the bed just as I left her; on her back, legs open. Perfect invitation if it hadn't been for the rash.

"This is going to sting," I told her as I squirted some ointment in my hand. She hissed as I touched her skin and when I started to massage it into the skin, she started to squirm and whimper.

I thought it was because of the rash but when I heard her moan, I knew it wasn't that.

"Do you like that, Bella?" I asked as she closed her eyes. She nodded, biting her lips.

I kept rubbing her thighs and up to her core. She was warm and wet and I felt myself get so hard it was painful. But it wasn't this was about, but Bella and her only.

I let two fingers slip inside her shorts, between her wet lips. A fingered flickered over her clit and I felt her tense; she was already close.

I flickered over her clit a few more times till she shuddered under me and a gush of warm cum came over my fingers.

Her breathing was labored as I pulled my hand back and went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to wash her up. She had removed her shorts when I came back but it's didn't see someone to fuck at the moment but a beautiful pregnant woman.

I washed her before she pulled on a clean pair of shorts and together, we went to bed.

"Sleep tight Bella," I whispered before I went to sleep.

**AN: hope you all like it.**

**DevilsWriter**


	17. Chapter 15: Six Months

Chapter fifteen: Six Months

_**Week 11, Tuesday, March 15**__**th**___

"Bella," I woke with a startle and almost fell out of my chair.

Jessica was standing in the door with a smirk on her face, again looking like she was up to something.

"You need to be in the meeting room in five minutes," she said before going back to her desk or heading to Mike.

"Shit," I muttered and started to gather my things. As the Editor, Edward had also given me the responsibility of the whole magazine, to make sure it was perfect when he got to book at the end of every month.

It was because of the book that I was caught sleeping in my chair when Jessica came in.

If it had just been a meeting with Edward, it wouldn't have been so bad if I were a few minutes late but this wasn't just Edward but four brands that wanted to use the magazine as advertisement, brands like Volcom, Adidas, Coca Cola and Voss, that Norwegian water. Being late for a meeting with them would make Edward kill me and I'm not kidding.

And I was late, though with just a minute.

They didn't bother to introduce themselves and demanded to see what I had done, how it had changed after I had gotten my hands on it.

I had made a Power Point with about fifty pictures, showing how it had changed in just a few weeks, slides where I showed where their pictures and advertisement would be.

Just half way through the slides though, my feet was killing me and I need to sit down. I knew it looked bad but they had to understand that you don't stand straight up and down like that for long when you're pregnant.

"Sorry, do you mind if I sit down?" I asked them; no one answered, expect from one guy, who pulled the chair next to him out so I could sit.

When the meeting was over and we were told that they all would come back to us when they had decided, Riley Biers, one of the managers from Volcom, came over to me.

"Hey, Bella," he smiled a small boyish smile, though from what I knew, he was a year older than Edward, 30.

"Riley."

"So, I wandered Bella, would you like to go out with me? Dinner?" He was kind of cute and there was no rule that I needed to stay away from other guys, we hadn't come to some agreement that dating or just dinner, which this was, were no-no.

"Sure," I smiled at him, ignoring the look Edward gave from across the room. He couldn't have heard us, could he?

"Friday, the restaurant at the hotel a few blocks down? Seven o'clock?" the whole sentence was just rushed out and was laughing my ass off inside my head. But he was cute though…

~O~O~O

"Alice, I need yours and Rose's help Friday," I called Alice and Rose for help.

"Sure, but what do you need help with?"

"I have a date." I was a little scare, and worried, about how she was going to react.

"It's not Edward," was all she said and then there were silence.

"I'll call Rose." And she hung up.

_**Week 11, Friday, March 18**__**th**_

"Ok, get in the shower, now." Alice and Rose locked themselves into my house just as I was about to sit down in my sweats to watch TV with a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered as they took me by surprise.

"You. Shower. Now." Alice ordered, pointing at the stairs.

I did as she said and put my bowl down before quickly heading for the shower, well, as quick as I could be when six months pregnant.

The shower was peaceful and calmed me down to my core, at least until I heard someone knock on the door then both Alice and Rose calling my name, yelling at me to get my ass out of the shower so they could start on getting me ready.

"Why do you need to get me ready," I glanced as the clock on my nightstand. "-five hours before I'm going to meet Riley at the restaurant?" I questioned as I sat down in front of my dressing table.

"Well, even though it's not Edward, which I'm a little disappointed for," Alice gave me a stern look but I could see love and even some silent laughing in her eyes. "-we want you to look your best." She started combing my wet hair.

"So, why are you going out with Riley Biers?" Rose asked, taking my hand and starting applying nail polish.

"He asked me after the meeting on Wednesday and he seemed so cute and nervous I couldn't say no to him. I'm sure he would have broken into a sweat if I had hesitated," I told them honestly.

"So this hasn't anything to do with the fact that Edward is using too long time to pull his head out of his ass?" Alice asked as if she was asking about the weather or something. I busted out laughing, making Alice pull my hair harshly, not meaning it of course.

"No, well, I don't know. It's just, it can't hurt to, you know, see others without doing any harm, can it?" I was unsure if it was a good idea to meet Riley for dinner but at least for me, it was just dinner. What it was for Riley, I didn't care much as long he didn't pull anything.

~O~O~O

"Ok, we're finished," Alice explained, clapping her hands together.

I stood up, my limbs cracking, and walked over to the full length mirror I had in my closet, walk-in closet mind you (I loved it!), and looked at myself, liking what I saw.

Alice had brushed my hair till it was dry, making it soft and glossy before twisting it into a loose and messy bun in the nap of my neck, tendrils falling around my face, framing it. Rose had done my make-up, choosing only soft, pale and natural colors, nothing that would draw attention, only making me looking fresh and healthy.

Hair and make-up finished, I was allowed to go down stairs to get something to eat and drink while they tried to agree on what I was going to wear.

It was still three hours until I was meeting Riley. It was ridicules that I was almost ready. I had hated myself for a minute for calling them and asking them to help me.

Now that I looked at myself, I loved them to bits.

Together, after almost an hour, they had managed to agree on something. Their choice was a dress after gran; it was simple, light grey with a black ribbon. It had empire life, which was perfect. They had tried to talk me into wearing a pair of red ballerina flats but I had put my foot down and told them that I could handle high heels perfectly well, as long as the heel was thicker than stilettos.

~O~O~O

"So, any way we can repeat this, Bella?" Riley asked as he hailed a cab for me.

The dinner had been really nice and he hadn't tried anything; we had just talked, gotten to know each other a little. I didn't tell him much about because I didn't feel comfortable with it, yet.

"Sure," I smiled as he managed to get a cab.

He opened the door for me and helped me inside. He even threw a few bills to the driver after I had told my address.

"I had a really good time," I told him honestly before he closed the door and I was heading back home.

**AN: I think I'm in love, with cliffies. I just love giving you a few cliffhangers. Please don't fret though; there will be a little drama soon. Promise you. The next chapter will be a little longer and a few more days will be pressed in. **

**Love will be questioned, the truth demanded and creepy guys are showing up dressed like the cutes guy you've ever seen.**

_**DevilsWriter**_


	18. Chapter 16: Moron

Chapter sixteen: Moron

_**Week 13, Saturday, April 2**__**nd**___

Riley asked me out, again, twice. Three weeks in a row.

It felt a little weird but he was so sweet and nice. He helped me out of the cab and in to it, he pulled the chair out for me and today, he gave me flowers; red roses.

I've never been a big fan of roses and defiantly not the red ones as they were a little stereotypical. I liked the white one, those with a little pink, though I didn't tell him that; I thanked him and told him that they were lovely.

The date started like it had done the first time, and the second. I ordered water and asked for a breadbasket and Riley ordered his drink, this time scotch, straight. We ordered steak, avoiding anything with fish as the slightest hint of it would make me nauseous and we didn't want to me to throw up in such a nice restaurant.

The talk was light, we laughed and he played with the breadsticks, pretending to be a walrus.

The dessert came and that was when things became weird. Riley was on his fourth scotch and his legs was doing something under the table that was freaking me out; he was feeling me up under the table and his hand was clasped around my hand and it was tightening as he talked.

Then he said something that shocked the hell out of me.

**Bella's POV**

"Now, let's go to my place and have sex," he said, winking.

"Excuse me?"

"Sex. Since I was you I've wanted to fuck your brains out; pregnant sex is such a turn on." And then it all became too much; I was no one's sex toy, pregnant or not.

Grabbing his scotch, I threw it in his face and marched out and hailed a cab. On top of the night, the driver didn't want to drive into the woods so I had to give him the address to grans house; I was going to have to walk in high heels on a dirt road.

Riley was going to have to pay for my shoes.

The night was getting a little cold and you could smell that it was rain in the air.

It was just my fucking luck to get a cold now, right before the big party for _Bachelor_. Oh, that reminds me they're going give _Bachelor _out in UK now. Of course, I was pregnant on top of it all. Nothings like getting a cold and being pregnant.

Headlights suddenly popped up at the end of the road and rushed to the side as it zoomed by me.

"Who the hell was that?" I muttered to myself, picking up my space.

Another car zoomed by me, coming from my house and it was worrying me.

Nothing was out of the ordinary when I reached the house, a part from the tire marks of course.

After Charlie's wish, I had gotten my hands on a gun and with his help, found the perfect hiding place for whenever I went out. Who would ever think that a gun would be hidden in a wall without wholes or niche? I wouldn't, there, with help from Sam this time, I had a secret room in the wall to hide my gun on nights like this.

The gun in my hand, shielded my purse, I checked my door; unlocked. I never forgot to lock my door so someone was inside my house.

The hall was dark, just like I had left it but there were something different. The smell? Yes, there was something different, the air smelled different; sweet and spicy at the same time.

Reaching for the light switch, which I knew were here somewhere, I was sure I brushed against something, someone.

The light came on and…

"SURPRISE!"

**Edward's POV**

The look on Bella's face was priceless, just what we had wanted; shocked. Her eyes were big and her mouth open.

It took some time before she closed it but when she had managed to collect herself, her eyes went straight to me and Alice, narrowing into slits.

Rose and Esme walked forward and hugged her, whispering something.

"What a nice surprise," Bella said after hugging Charlie and Jacob too. "I'm just going upstairs to change," she said through a tight smile.

"Oh Bella, you don't need to do that; the dress is lovely." Leave it to Alice to not see how other people are feeling.

"Thank you Alice, but I like to use the toilet too," Bella said as she started climbing the stairs. Alice stepped forward and took Bella's arm, more or less pulling her with her down the few steps Bella had climbed.

"Just use the toilet down stairs," Alice smiled, pushing her toward the small bathroom in the hall.

"Alice," Bella said firmly, pulling her arm out of Alice's grasp. "I want to change and I want to use my own bathroom, so shut it." Bella stomped of up the stairs and everyone watched her as she walked across the lading that followed the wall.

"How dare she, ruining everything," Alice shrieked, stomping up the stairs.

"Alice, let her be alone," Jasper called after her but she ignored him. "Alice," he tried again.

"Mary Alice Whitlock, get your fanny down here, right now," Esme ordered in a firm voice, the voice she had used on Emmett so many times before.

Alice hesitated but came back down with a gloomy face and a pout.

"She ruined it," she whined when the rest of the guest she had invited had left; they got the cue when Esme Alice's full name and fanny.

"Does she only think about herself?" she topped it all with.

That was the drop for both Rose and me but I beat Rose to it.

"Alice, shut the fuck up!" I yelled at her, hopefully scaring some sense into her. "This isn't about you and the party. If Bella want to change, she can change, if she wants to use the bathroom upstairs, she can use it, if she wants to kick us all out because of this, she can without having you bitching about it!"

"It was your idea too," she protested, crossing her arms and making an even bigger pout, if it was even possible.

"You told me that the date with Riley was canceled," I yelled in her face. She had told me that Riley had canceled and Alice had promised Bella to go out with her instead but she would have to cancel too so we could surprise her with a gathering with family and friends.

"Yeah, well, it was more like wishful thinking," she smiled sheepishly.

"You are disgusting," I spat in her face before half running up the stairs.

"I'm not the one who knocked up my PA," she called after me and I heard Esme, Carlisle, Rose and even Emmett and Jasper give Alice a piece of their mind.

It was a small triumph.

"Bella?" I knocked on Bella's bedroom door.

There was no answer.

"I'm sorry," I told her through the door. "I was told that Riley had canceled the date," I admitted.

She still didn't answer but when I tried the door, it was open.

Her clothes were lying on the foot of her bed, her purse and, a gun? Where lying on the dresser together with her earrings and necklace.

Why the hell would she have a gun?

"Bella, why is there a gun on your dresser?" I called out as the shower stopped.

"I thought that someone maybe had broken in when I met two cares zooming past me." She came out from her bathroom, naked, toweling her hair.

"Why did you go out on a date with Riley?"

"Because waiting for you to think things through are pure torture. And we never made any rules like "no dating during the thinking"."

"Guess you're right, but why Riley?"

"He seemed so nice and nervous when he asked me that I couldn't say no to him and when he asked me out, I thought, 'What the hell, why not?'" she said, dropping the towel on the floor before sitting down on the bed, her belly and breasts pushed forward.

My eyes lingered just a second too long on her breasts and Bella noticed, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Edward, please," she said with a small pout, leaning back and spreading her legs; she was bare.

"Waxing, Bella? Expecting some tonight?" I was really hoping that she would say no or she was just using me because she didn't get some from Riley.

"No," thank God. "I just like it," she smiled shyly, but the shy side of her didn't last long. "Now, please," she begged, spreading her legs further.

Who was I to deny?

~O~O~O

_**Week 13, Sunday, April 3**_

**Bella's POV**

I was warm, I was satisfied and I was in the arms of the man I possible loved. There is no better way of waking up after a bad night.

"It feels good," I murmured as Edward drew circles on my stomach. It tickled.

"Bella, there's one thing I've been wondering about for a little while now."

"Yes?" there was never anything good coming out from a conversation that started like that.

"Well, it's more like something I want," he hesitated.

"_Please don't say you want full custody, please, please, pretty please."_

"I want a paternity test."

"What? Why?" I was shocked. He didn't believe me…

"You only said that I was the father but I didn't sleep with you before The Lake House."

"You did actually."

"When?"

"Remember the party when I had just started?" he nodded; I felt it against my shoulder. "I had sex with a total stranger at that party. He came at me, from the shadows, after Alice and I came from the bathroom. He haunted me for a while but after our first time, he left my mind and I didn't think about him, until Christmas. When…"

"Why Christmas?" Edward cut in.

"When Carlisle made the none-alcoholic Cosmopolitan, the smell reminded me of that party as I got drunk from drinking way too many Cosmopolitans. I thought about the stranger from the shadows and I remembered his touch, your touch."

"My touch?"

"Our first time, I thought your touch, your hands on my flesh, felt familiar but I couldn't figure out why."

"My touch was familiar because we already had had sex, without really knowing it."

"So, do you still want that paternity test?" I asked in a mocking tone, turning around so I could face and snuggle up to him but my belly was in the way.

"Oh, I'll take my chance," he smirked, rolling on his back, pulling me with him so I was straddling him.

I felt his hard member against my butt and when I moved, he closed his eyes and grunted, his hips pushing against me.

"You know, if you just managed to get your head out of your butt," I raised my butt and positioned myself so he was brushing against my core. "-you could have this every day," I moaned as I sheeted him.

"Oh, my head was out of my butt when I heard about your third date with Riley," he grunted, thrusting.

"Really?" I moaned.

"Oh, fuck yeah," he trusted harder.

"In fact Bella, I love you," he pulled me down as far as he could and leaned forward till our lips connected.

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered against his lips before he started to trust harder.

"But," trust, "we," trust, "need," trust, "to," keep, "it," trust, "professional," trust, "at," trust, "work."

"O-o-ok," I stuttered as I felt my orgasm coming close.

"Good," he flipped us over effortlessly and his trust became more urgent.

"Come for me, Bella," he demanded with a guttural growl as he trusted a last time, crushing his lips to mine as we came together.


	19. Chapter 17: It's a

Chapter seventeen: It's a….

_**Week 15, Thursday, April 14**__**th**___

**If anyone knows any other sites, apart from here and DA, where I can post my stories, let me know. **

"-and two legs here, both with five toes each. Do you want to know the sex?" the doctor asked me.

I was in for a check and as my own doctor had gotten pregnant and was now in bed rest, I had to inform my new doctor that I didn't want to know the sex of the baby until it was born, at least not in a few weeks as I needed clothes AND a nursery for the little one.

"Ok Miss Swan, that was it for today but you need to slow down, maybe even cutting down on the days you work; there is no need to stress the baby, is it?" the new doctor was a man with a belly, white thick hair on his head, just the like the hair on his face, making him look like Santa, and some old creepy guy.

"I will talk to my boss," who would even take me against his office door if I asked him.

"Do that and if there's any problem, give him my number and I can talk with him for you" he gave me a kind smile and he gave me the time and date for the next appointment that were in just two weeks.

~O~O~O

Jessica met me in the door with a wicked grin, saying that she was taking lunch.

She failed to mention that Edward was in my office, his head down, hands folded in his lap though I could see or rather feel, his fury when I walked in.

"Even though I love you, Bella, and would do more or less anything for you, here at the office I'm your boss," his voice were calm, a little too calm.

"I know, that's what we agreed on," I was confused.

"If you're not going to show up on time, I would like to know why." Still confused.

"You do know, I gave you a note with all the information on it."

"I haven't gotten any note. I drove to your house this morning, wanting to see you and be with you a little before we had to pretend that there's nothing between us. You weren't home when I got there and I thought that you had gone to work early. No one had seen you. No one had heard anything from you. Where were you Bella?"

"I gave you a note and I even.."

"Where. Were. You. Bella?"

"The hospital." He shot to his feet.

"Are you alright?" he cupped my face between his soft and warm hands.

"Tired, as always but fine, we both are," I gave him a small smile and he kissed me on the forehead.

"Now," he removed his hands, taking a step back. "Why the hell wasn't I told that you were at the hospital this morning?"

"I told Jessica to tell you yesterday, I even gave her a copy of the note I put on your desk."

"There is no note on my desk, Bella, and Jessica hasn't told me anything. You're sure that you told her?"

"Even though I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I'm starting to forget things. I think Jessica never told you because she doesn't like me," I told him as this wasn't the first time things had gone missing when I asked her to pass them on.

"You think Jessica doesn't pass on notes and such because she doesn't like you?" I nodded. "Don't be ridicules, Bella."

"You don't believe me."

"Sorry but I find it unlikely."

"Come," I took his hand and led him to Jessica's desk.

I had heard rumors that she had a box in her desk where she had notes and papers she was supposed to deliver to me, Edward or anyone else at the office.

Edward really didn't like that I went through her things and I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't known about the box, which I found under a mountain of chocolate paper in one of her drawers.

"Here," I handed him the note, one of the those who lay on the top of a pretty big pile.

Anger flashed in Edwards eyes but he went away just as fast as it came and he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me as close as possible.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear, his lips lingering on my skin.

We had forgotten that we were in the office and a crowd had gathered, watching us.

"Ok people, now we got the answer; they're together!" Startled, we pulled apart and met the eyes of James and everybody else.

James winked at me and shooed the others away.

"Don't forget, you all owe me fifty bucks each!" we heard him before he closed his door.

"Well, cat's out of the bag," Edward laughed under his breath.

~O~O~O

_**Week 16, Saturday, April 23**_

There was no talking behind our backs after that day. A week had gone by and the other girls at the office, not Jessica though, asked more and more questions. First it was just about the baby, the sex of it and so on. Then they started to ask about Edward me when they didn't have any more questions about the baby.

Did we live together?

Was it planned?

How long had we been together?

Were we planning on getting married?

And many more.

The questions were starting to get a little too much but Edward had requested, almost commanded me to go into maternity from week 17 and until the baby was a year.

It felt pretty good to leave the office on Friday and know that on Monday, I could sleep long and I didn't have to worry about anything when it came to the magazine; it was just me and the baby I was going worry about.

But right now, I was more worry about the food I was making.

I had invited Em and Rose, Edward and Jasper for dinner. I hadn't gotten so far as talking with Alice yet and truth to be told, I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to her yet either. I did invite her though. It would have looked bad if I just invited Jasper and not Alice. I'm not that heartless, I hope.

Five minutes to eight, the doorbell rand and I hurried to the door.

Em and Rose, with Edward behind them, hugged me and kissed my cheek, and Em handed me a bottle of wine.

I think Rose tried to talk to me but I was too busy looking at the gorgeous man that stood in my hall. His hair was tussled as always and he was wearing grey dress pants and a light blue shirt, matching the light blue summer dress I was wearing.

Outside the rain was pouring down and it was barely fifteen outside (Celsius) but I felt overcooked most of the time now. It had led me to sleeping naked, much to Edwards liking who had ended up sleeping over every night since the little Jessica problem. I had seriously problem getting him to go home so he could shower and change into something clean.

"Hi," he whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"Hi" I whispered back, blushing when he laid a hand on my still growing belly. He made me feel so beautiful when he touched me and looked at me as if he wanted to ravish me but as soon he was gone, I felt like a big fat wale.

"So, what are we eating?" Emmett said, interrupting our little moment.

Rose pinched him, making him yelp.

"Homemade Italian pizza," I told him and Emmett looked like a kid in a toy store; I knew he loved pizza.

Edward though, raised an eyebrow and gave me a funny look.

"What? Did you expect me to make a three-course dinner for you?" I asked, then adding. "If you haven't notice, I'm pregnant and ready to pop soon." Rose laughed and when Edward closed the door, I noticed that Alice and Jasper wasn't with them.

"Where's Jasper? And Alice?"

"Alice got the chickenpox, infected Shawn and then Nico. Mom and dad is taking care of them with Jasper," Edward explained, laying a hand on my back and guiding me into the kitchen.

"Emmett, can you lit a fire? And Rose, can you light some candles and make it cozy?" I called over my shoulder when Rose and Em lingered in the living room.

"Sure," Rose called back, taking the matches of the shell over the fireplace.

The timer beeped just as I found the oven mitts but Edward took them from and told me to find a tray for the pizza, the dressing and the salad. While he was cutting the pizza, I was trying to find a bowl that wasn't too big for the dressing. When I reached for the bowl, pain went through my stomach, taking me by surprise, and fell on my butt.

"Bella!" Edward sat down next to me, taking my face in his hands too look at me. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm ok, though my butt took most of the fall. It was just Braxton Hicks, nothing serious," I explained and he helped me up.

Edward and Rose kept an eye on me all night and even though I felt pain my back and some pain in my sides, I thought nothing of it. It was normal to feel some pain in the back and have Braxton Hicks, right? My doctor had told me that it was different from woman to woman but as birth came close, we would feel pain and there were women who thought the birth had started as early as in the sixth month.

I was not going to give birth to my little one before nine months had gone by. He or she would not come before I was ready and that was final.

Later that night, when the food was gone and everything cleaned and put away, after Emmett and Rose had left, Edward insisted on helping me to bed as if my belly was too big for me. It was quiet normal size actually, my belly. Yes, it was a little in the way at times but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

~O~O~O

Pain sored through my belly, making me gasp for air. My face was stained with tears, fresh ones rolling down my cheeks.

Pain sored through her belly again and I panicked. I was having contractions!

Scrambling to my feet, I found my phone and called the first number that came into my head; 911.

A too cherry woman answered and all I could do was to sob into the phone, telling her to send an ambulance. But that wasn't enough; she asked questions I found ridicules and unnecessary.

"I'm only seven months pregnant and going into labor!" I yelled into the phone, shutting the woman up. "Now send a fucking ambulance!"

She did.

Fifteen minutes later, after scurrying around to gather some things, the ambulance pulled up and the two young men who drove it, helped me in. I begged them to give me something for the pain but they couldn't, which ended up with me crying even harder.

Emotional bullshit.

At the hospital, I was given a room and several nurses scurried around, making me comfortable and hooking me up to three different machines. One helped me into one of those hospital gowns but the wrong way so my belly was exposed.

A young doctor came in and strapped my belly up. He came and went quickly without telling me his name.

So there I was, thirty minutes later after I called the 911, lying alone in a hospital room where no one answered me when I asked them if they knew what was happening to me and my baby. One nurse even was so nice that she told me to shut, not directly though, and tried to put me to sleep.

"Do need anything?" an older nurse came in to my room and stood by my bed with a smile.

"I really need to pee," I whispered to her, blushing .

"It's ok, honey," she smiled. "But with all of this hooked up, you can't go to the bathroom."

"I have to pee in one of those bottle things?" I shrieked.

"I'm sorry, dear."

She closed the door and pulled the curtains around my bed, even though I had the whole room to myself, and helped me to relive myself. I thanked her over and over again and when I asked her if Dr. Cullen was working, Carlisle, she went and fetched him form me.

Seeing a face I knew helped and the anxiety I had felt the whole time, died a little and I could relax.

"Now Bella, what have brought you and my grandchild here?" he asked with a smile before he picked up my chart; his smile was replaced with a frown.

"Early labor," he muttered and started checking the machines and me.

Then he asked me something I would never had thought of.

"Have you called Edward?"

"Edward!" I exclaimed. "I forgot to call him," I started to cry, feeling rotten.

"Calm down Bella; I will call him for you and explain everything to him."

~O~O~O

**Edward's POV**

I ran down the corridor to Bella's room, my heart in my throat. My head was clouded as I didn't understand why I knew about this now and not when it started.

Didn't she love?

I stopped in front of her room, taking a deep breath before entering.

"Edward," she cried, her arms at her side, gripping the sheet. One of the monitors was beeping, signalizing that she was having a contraction. "Please make it stop," she begged.

I rushed over to her and hugged her to my body the best I could. She sobbed into my chest as another contraction hit her. It wasn't as powerful as the one she had when I entered and her breathing were back to normal quickly.

Sitting down in the chair next to her bed, I took her hand in mine.

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked her after helping her drinking some ice water.

"I panicked," she whispered. "The only think I could think of was getting to the hospital as quickly as possible. Calling you or anyone else didn't come to my mind at all."

"Have you talked to Carlisle?"

"I've gone into early labor," she started sobbing just as Carlisle came into the room.

At first he ignored us and focused on the machines, writing whatever he saw down on Bella's chart.

"We need to get the baby out and soon," he told us before he left the room.

Bella started sobbing even harder, gripping my hand hard as another contraction hit her, this time even more painful than the last.

"Shh," I tried to sooth her, brushing her hair away from her face. "It will be ok; they will do everything than can to save our little baby. I promise you, he or she will live and we will love it no matter what."

Three nurses came in and started to get Bella ready.

A nurse asked me if I wanted to leave or stay.

I was staying. There was no chance in hell that I was leaving Bella's side now.

Carlisle came in and I was relieved that he was going to deliver our baby; right now, I didn't trust anyone.

"Bella, are you ready to push?" Carlisle asked when everything was set up.

She nodded meekly and reached over with her free hand to grab mine.

"When I count to three, I want you to push as hard as you can, Bella," Bella gulped, nodded and sucked in a huge breath of air when Carlisle started to count.

"One, two, three PUSH BELLA!" Bella screamed as she pushed, her body curling into herself.

"Good Bella. One three, you push again."

Bella pushed again, all her powers being used, and Carlisle announced that he could see the head.

"One more push Bella, and it will be over. On three. One, two, three." Bella screamed a last time and when her cry eased, another cry filled the room; our little one cried.

"It's a girl," Carlisle announced, a small smile on his lips; it didn't reach his eyes.

"She's crying," Bella cried. "She's crying."

Carlisle and a nurse started to clean our little girl while two other nurses started to clean up Bella.

"Do you need to put her in an incubator?" Bella asked when she was cleaned up and Carlisle came with our girl, laying her in Bella's arms.

"Yes, for now. She's strong though, the sound of her heart and lungs is perfect but I don't want to take any unnecessary chances. After all, she is my first granddaughter."

A nurse came in with a clean blanket to Bella and she smiled at us, telling us we had a beautiful daughter.

"What are you going to call her?" she asked as she laid the blanket over Bella.

"Uhm," I had no idea and turned to Bella.

"I don't know," she whispered but suddenly a tired smile crazed her face. "Anna," she whispered. "Anna Marie Cullen."

"Anna Marie Cullen," I agreed.

**AN: this is the last chapter in this story. I'm already working on the epilogue and if things goes as planned, it will be up in just a few days.**

_**DevilsWriter**_


	20. Chapter 18: Epilogue

**AN: first I want to thank everyone who has given me reviews and comments. You have all been a part of this because if it wasn't for all of you, I would never have managed to finish this story.**

_**DevilWriter**_

**~O~O~O**

_**Week 37, September 13**_

_Anna Marie Cullen was born Monday 24__th__ of April, one minute past midnight. It all happened in less than three hours. Her cries had filled the room and she was a fighter from the very moment she left her mother's womb._

_Till this day, Anna was still my little miracle and she was a rare little girl. With a green eye and a brown eye, she stood out from our family, her mind always ahead of everyone else._

_It took four years before Bella and I tried to have another baby, still a little scared after Anna. If Bella were to go into early labor the second time too, we wasn't sure if we would be able to handle it. It was a miracle that Anna survived such an ordeal._

_Samuel Anthony Cullen joined us Saturday 20__th__ of June, 2015. One of the best birthday presents I had ever been given in my life. Anna, who started to talk before she was a year old, had wanted a little sister and was disappointed when I had brought her in to Bella and her little brother. She refused to look at him and when Esme was taking a picture of us, Anna and me sitting on the bed next to Bella, who was cradling Samuel in her arm, Anna had pulled her sweater of her head and ruined the picture._

_It took two weeks before she accepted that he wasn't going to change into a girl. First time she showed that she loved him and had accepted him was when Emmett had managed to make him cry. She had scolded on Emmett and stroked Samuels head, soothing him into sleep._

"Dad," Anna laid her hand on my arm and gave me a weak smile. "It's time to go home."

_Anna gave us grandchildren at the age of twenty and even though we had hoped that she would have been older and had a trustful boyfriend, we loved her two sons just as much we loved her and Samuel._

_Samuel, brighter than the sun itself, got in love with photography and at the age of ten, demanded us to make a dark room for him after he had gotten his hands on an old camera after his great granddad. _

_He got a dark room in the basement but only if he promised to spend time with his family and friends too_

_When Anna was eight and Samuel four, Bella and I moved out of the Chapel and into the Lake house. Anna had reached the age where sharing her bedroom with her little brother was out of the question._

_They loved the Lake house and when they learned to swim, we could sit on the porch and watch them play with their uncles. They adored Jacob and they never asked question about why he was the way he was. They accepted him and loved him for who he was._

_When Bella fell pregnant with Samuel, she quit her job. I missed her at the office of course but I knew she found hard to travel back and forth between Forks and Seattle, especially when Anna and Samuel were enrolled to Forks Primary School. She wanted to be closer to the children and wished so many times that I could do the same._

"Watch your head, dad," Anna helped me into the car.

_Alexander and Danny, Anna's grandchildren and mine and Bella's great-grandchildren, were already buckled up in the back. Damien, the oldest of the twins was now forty and just had his third and fourth child, twins, and had been married for ten years._

_Damien's brother, Peter, was still single and traveled a lot. He took after his uncle._

_Samuel had yet to find someone but he kept telling us that he only needed a camera and he would be happy. He didn't fail; he was one of the happiest men I had ever seen and I was proud to call him my son._

_Thinking about our family always made me think of Bella and the fun we used to have when we still were able to walk around without the danger of falling over thin air and break something._

_The end was near, I knew it; I could feel it._

_Well in bed after a day with my beloved daughter, I saw her._

_My Bella was standing next to my bed, smiling at me. She lifted her hand and stroked my cheek. I could feel the warmth and softness of her skin, even the smell._

"Once again, my love, we will be reunited."

**Edward Anthony Cullen passed away quietly 13****th**** of September, 2071, at midnight, five years after his wife of sixty years, Isabella Marie Cullen, born Swan.**

**13****th**** September 2071 would have been their fifty-year anniversary of marriage.**

**Isabella Marie Cullen died February 28****th**** 2066, quietly. She died in their bed four in the morning, at the age of 81. Edward, her widower husband, accepted her death and went on with his life, saying that he one day would join her in heaven.**


	21. The Bet

_**AN: This is a taste of a story that I have been spinning around in my head for a few weeks now but before I actually started the real work on it, I wanted to know if it could be something someone would read. I would like a review or two before I consider sharing it with the world.**_

_**DevilsWriter**_

"Why the hell should I come with you? Have you forgotten about your roommate? The guy I humiliated in front of the whole campus? I'm pretty sure that he hates me now and if he ever sees e again, he'll kill me with his bare hands."

"You don't have to be so dramatic you know. And Bella, you're coming with me because I'm pretty sure that the guys out there will be the reason for your death."

"If he wants me to leave, Jasper, I'll leave."

"I know Bella but I also know that he won't kick you out after I've talked with him. But you're lucky; he's not coming home before tomorrow night."


End file.
